Amour et trahison
by saya.sedai
Summary: Je pensais que je le connaissais... Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait. Qu'on allait vivre notre amour à Volterra. Mais tout cela n'était qu'illusion... Depuis que je suis à Volterra, je suis prisonnière. Sa prisonnière... Cependant, ce n'est pas le pire, je suis enceinte. Enceinte d'un vampire. Enceinte de lui: Aro Volturi.
1. Soirée entre amis

« _ Lys ! Appela Sophia. Ca fait deux heures qu'on attend !

_ Oui, oui, j'arrive, répondis-je en terminant de mettre du noir sur mes yeux.

_ Tu as dit la même chose il y a cinq minutes. Les garçons s'impatientent ! »

Je me regardais dans le miroir pour vérifier une dernière fois mon apparence. Mes cheveux bruns bouclés étaient relevés avec une pince noire. Quelques mèches encadraient mon visage long et fin. Grâce au crayon noir, mes yeux vert-bleus ressortaient. Tout va bien. J'avais correctement dosé mon maquillage. Je ne ressemblais pas à un clown. Je descendis rapidement les escaliers après avoir attrapé mon sac à main en bandoulière.

« _ Eh ! Ne te tords pas la cheville, j'ai envie de danser avec toi, fit la voix de Sébastien, amusé.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle arrive à courir même avec des bottes de sécurité. Pour ça, il faut un bus et un beau mec dedans, renchérit Lucy. »

Je vis Cyril en train de ricaner en faisant sa tête de fouine. Je lui lançais mon sac à main dans sa figure. Juste un réflexe que j'ai pris lorsqu'on a commencé à former un groupe au lycée. Cela faisait trois ans que nous nous ne sommes plus revu. Et cela me faisait plaisir de tous les revoir à cette fête à la Courtille.

« _ Qui fait Sam ? Demanda Joana.

_ Je vais devoir ramener Sophie et Lys chez moi. Donc je peux encore prendre une personne dans la voiture. Nous devons aussi prendre Erinn sur la route et Jessica. Je n'ai pas de réponse pour Julie et Katie, répondit Lucy.

_ Antoine ne vient pas ? S'étonna Sophia. Pourtant ils sont inséparables. »

Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans mon sac à main. Je le pris et vis que c'était un message de Julie.

« _ Ah tiens… Je viens de recevoir un message de Julie. Elle reste auprès d'Antoine car il est malade. Intoxication alimentaire.

_ Bon bah… La fête se fera sans eux, dit Joana en sortant de la demeure de Sophia. Mais les beaux mecs n'attendent pas ! »

Joana était une coureuse de garçon. Elle n'hésitait pas à aller séduire n'importe quel gars qui lui plaisait. Par contre quand c'était pour me caser ou caser Erinn, là, elle avait toujours le flair pour nous arranger un coup. Cela m'exaspérait même si c'était amusant. Mais je préférais attendre. N'avais-je pas la vie pour connaître l'amour et le bonheur ? Je n'aimais pas séduire, draguer juste pour une nuit d'aventure. Ce n'était pas mon genre. Cependant j'étais bien consciente que je loupais certainement beaucoup de choses !

Nous nous repartîmes en plusieurs groupes. Je montais dans la voiture de Lucy. Cyril et Sophia nous rejoignîmes. Sébastien et Joana allaient prendre Katie et Jessica.

« _ Lys, Séb a l'air de s'intéresser à toi, dit Lucy avec un petit air taquin.

_ Séb est sympa mais ce n'est pas mon genre de gars.

_ C'est vrai… J'oubliais, tu préfères les blonds aux yeux bleus.

_ Alex est du passé, soupirais-je.

_ Cela ne te fait pas mal qu'il te parle comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Demanda soudainement Sophia. »

J'eus un pincement au cœur. Cela me fit du mal d'entendre cela de la part de Sophia. Alex et moi, après notre rupture, avions essayé de rester amis. Les premiers mois ont été très difficiles pour moi. Une semaine après notre séparation, il avait trouvé une autre personne. Une fille plus jeune que moi. Une lycéenne. Et malgré tout, j'espérais qu'il se rendrait compte qu'il venait de faire une bêtise et qu'il reviendrait vers moi. C'était idiot… Il n'ait jamais revenu en arrière… Pire, il ne voulait pas me donner plus d'explication sur les raisons de notre séparation. A part ceci : _Nous ne nous parlons plus. Je sens qu'on s'éloigne de plus en plus… _J'avais fait des efforts. Trop d'effort peut-être… Ou peut-être que je ne me suis pas montrée plus possessive ou plus jalouse car je ne voulais pas que notre relation soit en proie de méfiance envers l'un et l'autre. Plus les semaines passaient, plus mes sentiments s'étaient atténués. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai vraiment pu devenir l'amie qu'Alex voulait… Enfin… C'est qu'en y repensant, c'est comme s'il me gardait de côté s'il n'avait plus de petites amies. C'est cela que Sophia voulait me faire passer comme message.

« _ Alex est du passé, répétais-je d'une voix un peu nostalgique.

_ Jo veut te caser tu sais ? fit Sophia avec un petit air malicieux.

_ Cela fait depuis le lycée qu'elle me dit cela. Et elle n'a pas réussi. Ou du moins ses plans n'ont pas marchés, répliquais-je avec un sourire satisfait. »

Nous étions arrivés à la Courtille, l'étang de Guéret. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de personnes. Les deux parkings étaient remplis. Nous avions dû monter dans une rue pour pouvoir garer la voiture de Lucy. Joana n'était pas encore arrivée avec les autres.

« _ Jo nous dit de ne pas les attendre, annonça Sophie après avoir regardé son BlackBerry.

_ Ok, ça marche. »

Nous marchâmes pendant cinq bonnes minutes. La musique était vraiment entrainante. Ce n'était pas une fête que pour les jeunes. Il y avait beaucoup de familles aussi.

« _ J'ai cru voir Melinda et Jason, indiqua Sophia.

_ Nous devons prendre un point de rendez-vous si jamais on est séparé, dis-je.

_ Pourquoi pas la tente Redbull ? Proposa Cyril.

_ Elle est bien voyante.

_ Va pour la tente Redbull, je vais envoyer un message aux autres, décrétais-je. »

Sophia alla donc rejoindre Melinda et Jason tandis que Lucy, Cyril et moi étions en train de regarder le concert. Ils dansaient tous les deux. Comme des amoureux. J'eus un autre pincement au cœur. Je me sentais terriblement seule. Abandonnée.

« _ Je vais aller chercher des rafraichissement, prévenais-je.

_ On te suit, dit Lucy.

_ Tu as peur que je me perde ? Ricanais-je.

_ Non que tu attires les mauvais gars.

_ Merci… C'est très… Encourageant, lui dis-je un peu déçue.

_ D'ailleurs, il y en a un qui ne cesse de t'observer. Bel homme. Peut-être dans la trentaine ou un peu moins. Un visage très angélique animé d'un regard déterminé. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit que tu aimais les mains expertes ? »

Le rouge me vint rapidement aux joues. C'est vrai que j'appréciais les hommes ayant de l'expérience car ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. J'arrivais à une tente verte où l'on servait tous pleins de boissons. Je me pinçais les lèvres…

« _ Deux jus de tomates, s'il vous plait, commandais-je.

_ Deux coca-cola, ajouta Lucy. C'est pour qui le deuxième jus de tomate ?

_ Le bel inconnu, répondis-je en rougissant une nouvelle fois.

_ Tu te jettes à l'eau ?

_ Je prends le risque.

_ Trop tard, c'est lui qui vient vers toi, indiqua Cyril en ricanant. »

Je me retournais et j'eus le souffle coupé. Mon cœur eut même un raté. Je crus que j'allais m'évanouir tellement son regard incendiait mon corps. Son visage exprimait une telle avidité… Hors-norme. Comme s'il me voulait. Toute entière. Ici et maintenant. Je tressaillis de plaisir. Cela n'échappa pas à Lucy qui réprima un soupir.

« _ Okay… C'est non. Je ne le sens pas. Je préfère que tu te rapproches de Séb.

_ Tu ne le connais même pas, m'indignais-je, outrée. Pourquoi le juges-tu ainsi ?

_ C'est simple, il ne m'inspire pas confiance. »


	2. Danger

Et je savais pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. Quelque chose en lui me disait de m'enfuir à toutes jambes mais rien que de le regarder me suffisait pour ne pas bouger. Je soupirais et osais jeter un coup d'œil à ce beau inconnu.

Il portait un costume noir comme s'il voulait se fondre dans la noirceur de la nuit. Ses longs cheveux châtains encadraient magnifiquement son visage. Ses lèvres étaient si fines… Je me demandais alors qu'elle serait la sensation que j'allais ressentir si ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec ma peau. Je tressaillis. Il avait l'air relativement pâle mais la nuit ne m'aidait pas dans sa contemplation. Il sentit mon regard et souria sans me jeter un coup d'œil. Il aimait être vu. Il appréciait que les femmes se retournent pour le contempler. Il incarnait la beauté même. Il ne fallait pas non plus espérer dormir ou avoir une relation sérieuse avec lui. Il devait être un Don Juan. Un maître dans l'art de la séduction… Cela me fit frissonner une nouvelle fois. Il arriva tout près de moi. Comme un courant d'air. Si près de moi que j'en tremblais d'excitation. Je me pinçais les lèvres. Joana m'avait dit que pour attirer un gars qui me plaisait, il fallait insister sur le regard. Car tout passe par les yeux. Puis, s'il se rapproche de vous, il fallait l'ignorer tout en ayant un œil braqué sur lui. Mais en toute discrétion. Je devais mettre cela en pratique. Or ce n'était pas gagné… Ne pas le regarder… Ne pas le regarder, pensais-je. Inlassablement. Comment pouvait-il être aussi envoutant ? Un homme pareil ne devrait pas exister. Ne pouvait pas exister. C'était impossible. Tout bonnement impossible !

Et pourtant je voulais lui donner mon verre de jus de tomate. En espérant qu'il aime bien ce genre de rafraîchissement. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas cela… Je soupirais. Un peu déçue…. Car je savais que je n'aurais aucune chance d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec lui. Encore moins être en couple. Il était la perfection. Il respirait la grandeur et la connaissance. L'expérience dans certains domaines… Mais ce n'était pas pour une femme telle que moi. Je me sentais misérable à côté de lui. D'ailleurs… Pourquoi s'est-il mis là ?

J'allais prendre le risque de lui parler lorsqu'une main s'agrippa à moi et m'entraina loin de la buvette. Je réprimais un grognement. Pour une fois que je me jetais à l'eau…

« _ On est de retour ! Fis la voix de Joana, toute joyeuse.

_ Séb ! M'exclamais-je, surprise.

_ C'est pour moi ce jus de tomate ? Demanda-t-il en le prenant. Je te remercie ma belle. Tu peux vraiment à tout. Ton ex a eu tort de t'abandonner. Tu es si mignonne. Veux-tu aller danser ? »

Et avant que je lui réponde, il m'avait déjà entrainé vers la foule dansante. Mais juste avant que je sois trop loin de la buvette, je crus entendre un grognement sourd. Furieux. Je me retournais et croisais les yeux du bel inconnu. Son regard me frappa. Ses yeux étaient étrangement rouge sombre. Cela lui allait bien. Très bien même… Mes joues s'enflammèrent aussitôt. Honteuse d'avoir suivi Séb. Tout ce que je voulais c'était de faire connaissance avec cet homme. Qui avait-il de mal à cela ? Ma réaction parut le satisfaire. J'ignore la raison. Il était étrange. Mais lorsqu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange, il faut toujours que cela tombe pour ma pomme. A force, j'avais pris l'habitude. Il m'en fallait peu pour m'étonner à présent. M'effrayer… On pouvait encore le faire. Avec des morts vivants. Je frissonnais d'effroi… Raah… Je déteste les films d'horreurs mais je suis friande de musiques de métal, hard rock, ou du death rock. Enfin toute la gamme quoi.

Ses yeux me détaillaient. Ses yeux me dévisageaient et cela ne me gênait pas. Chaque parcelle de mon corps qu'il scrutait me brûlait. Cet homme voulait m'embraser… Et l'envie était là. Je n'avais pas honte à le dire. A l'admettre. Je voulais tellement lui appartenir… Peine perdue… Joana l'avait vu et commença à le séduire. Cela me provoqua un long pincement au cœur. J'étais jalouse que mon amie drague cet homme alors qu'il m'était parfaitement inconnu ? Jalouse ? Moi ? Pff… Jamais de la vie… En plus je n'étais pas avec lui. Et je n'éprouvais pas de sentiments envers lui donc… Conclusion, je ne pouvais aucunement être amoureuse de lui.

Je sentis les bras de Séb enlacés ma taille. Je les repoussais. Je voulais garder une certaine distance entre lui et moi. Peut-être qu'il avait des sentiments à mon égard mais moi, je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine. Je ne voulais pas qu'il espère trop. Je n'étais pas encore prête pour une nouvelle relation. Je devais prendre mon temps. Et ne pas me presser comme je l'ai toujours fait. Séb et moi dansâmes longtemps. Je sentais son corps se rapprochait de moi. C'était une danse… Juste une danse, rien d'autre. Alors pourquoi avais-je cette désagréable sensation de trahir l'inconnu ? Et en plus de cela, je sentais que quelque chose se préparait. Rien qui était bon en tout cas. Et cela m'effraya. Je sentis le souffle brulant de mon ami contre ma peau. Je tournais brusquement mon visage pour l'affronter du regard. Je voulais qu'il retire ses mains de mon bassin. Mais nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Je le sentis sourire alors que l'image du bel homme s'interposa dans mon esprit. Inconsciemment, je cherchais à m'échapper de son emprise.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sébastien me tira vers le bord de l'étang. Nous avions traversé toute la foule. J'osais regarder derrière moi. Espérant que quelqu'un que je connaissais puisse voir où on allait. Encore une fois, l'inconnu s'insinua dans ma tête. Pourquoi pensais-je tout le temps à lui ? Je savais pertinemment que je n'avais aucune chance avec lui. Alors pourquoi mon cerveau me disait le contraire ?

« _ J'ai envie de te montrer un de mes endroits préférés.

_ Tu sais… J'aimerais qu'on retourne auprès des autres, fis-je. »

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Est-ce que mes amies savaient ce qui se passait ? Ou on allait ? Je sortis mon portable pour envoyer un message à Erinn. Pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète si elle ne me voyait plus.

« _ Tu es en sécurité avec moi, dit-il en regardant mon téléphone. Personne ne te fera du mal. Je te le promets. »

Je rangeais mon objet dans mon sac à main. Après tout nous étions amis. Si je lui disais que je ne voulais pas avoir de relation amoureuse pour l'instant, il comprendra surement. Cela me permettrait de mieux le connaitre, non ? Je tressaillis. Non pas que j'étais heureuse d'être avec lui. C'est vrai qu'il était assez beau gosse avec ses cheveux noir mi- courts. Il était grand et un peu musclé. Ses yeux bleus étaient clairs comme le bleu des lagons. Son visage était longs mais avec des traits fins. Il avait un sourire un peu charmeur. Cela plaisait à beaucoup de jeunes femmes mais pas à moi. Pas pour l'instant.

Je vérifiais une nouvelle fois derrière moi. Personne. Vraiment personne ! Je tressaillis. Mon dieu… Une pression se mit sur mes épaules. J'avais peur. Peur de ce qu'il allait se passer. Nous étions tellement loin de la fête. Ce n'était pas normal. Pas normal du tout… Puis d'un coup, Séb s'arrêta et se retourna lentement vers moi. J'avais réellement envie de retourner auprès de mes amis. Il me força à être dans ses bras. Je tentais de me retirer… En vain… Cela ne fit qu'intensifier mes doutes… Mon angoisse…

« _ Tu sais quand je t'ai vu la première fois à la fête de Joana, commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Mon cœur a tout de suite voulu t'appartenir. Et j'aimerais savoir si tu voulais bien être mienne ?

_ Je suis très flattée que tu puisses avoir des sentiments pour moi. Cependant… Je n'en ai pas. Je te considère comme un bon ami, c'est tout. Et j'aimerais que cela reste. Après, nous pouvons… Peut-être… Apprendre à se connaître sans pour autant être ensemble. Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup souffert lors de ma rupture avec Alex mais s'il te plait. Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour l'oublier. J'en ai besoin.

_ Cela fait quatre mois qu'il t'a largué comme une vieille capote ! Penses un peu à t'amuser ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne m'aimes pas. Mais tu apprendras à avoir des sentiments pour moi très rapidement. »

Sa voix avait changé. Son humeur aussi. J'avais peur. Je reculais. Non… Je ne voulais pas être forcée. Je voulais choisir avec qui je souhaitais vivre.

« _ Mais je n'ai AUCUNS sentiments envers toi ! Insistais-je désespérée alors que le visage séducteur de l'inconnu refaisait surface. Tu peux avoir d'autres femmes que moi rien qu'en claquant les doigts ! »

J'arrivais à m'échapper de ses bras. Je devais rejoindre la foule. M'y perdre pour retrouver mes amis. Etre en sécurité. Je m'élançais droit vers la fête. La peur nouée au ventre. J'entendais les pas de Sébastien se rapprocher. Il était plus grand que moi. Ses foulées étaient donc plus longues. Je n'osais pas regarder en arrière. Cela allait me déstabiliser. Je le sentais…


	3. Sauvée

« _ TU ES MIENNE ! Rugit Sébastien. »

Je ne le reconnaissais plus. Il n'était pas celui que je connaissais. Pourquoi s'énervait-il ainsi ? Je ne comprenais pas… J'ai peur…Tellement peur… Non… Il ne fallait pas que je pleure. Pas maintenant. Il ne s'est rien passé… Mais il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un! Il le fallait!

Tout d'un coup, je trébuchais. Je me relevais d'un bond mais je sentis son étreinte se resserrer autour de moi. J'émis un sanglot lorsqu'il déposa ses lèvres sur mon cou. Je ne voulais pas… Je me débattais pour m'échapper mais je savais qu'il m'avait laissé partir une fois. Il n'y aurait pas une deuxième. Il positionna une main sur ma bouche, une autre encerclant mes deux mains.

« _ Cela fait si longtemps que je rêvais de pouvoir t'embraser. Il est tellement facile de faire croire à tes amies que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. Je ne veux que ton corps. Je veux jouer avec toi. Tu es mon divertissement. Quelle rage j'avais quand j'ai appris que tu sortais avec cet Alex. Il a eu le droit de prendre ta virginité. Moi, je ne t'aurais pas fait souffrir… Je n'aurais pas fait comme lui… »

Cette fois-ci, je ne pus retenir plus longtemps mes larmes. Je pensais qu'on était amis ? Mon cœur se brisa. C'était une trahison… Une terrible trahison… Mon cœur était si lourd… Et personne n'allait m'aider… Personne…

« _ Si facile… Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai déjà tout préparé. Personne ne saura ce qui t'es arrivée. Ni nos amis. Ni ta famille. Et si jamais tu préviens la police ou qui que ce soit, je te jure que tu le regretteras amèrement… »

Non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je ne veux pas me laisser faire ! Je mordis profondément la main de Sébastien de toutes mes forces. Je ne voulais pas abandonner avant d'avoir épuisé toutes mes ressources. Il cria et me libéra involontairement. J'en profitais pour courir. C'était une deuxième chance et il ne fallait pas que je la gaspille. Cette fois-ci, je ne trébuchais pas. Je réduisais la distance entre la foule et moi. C'était au point où je sentais que des ailes m'étaient poussées dans le dos. Je n'avais qu'une envie : retrouver mes amies et me sentir en sécurité avec elles. J'entendais les pas précipités de Sébastien derrière moi. Lointain.

Arrivée près de la fête, je ralentie mon allure pour éviter d'attirer l'attention d'une partie du public. Malheureusement, je heurtais une personne à la consistance d'une pierre. Tellement dure que j'étais tombée sur les fesses. Je levais lentement les yeux vers mon percuteur puis mes joues s'embrassèrent instantanément. Nos regards s'étaient enchaînés l'un dans l'autre. Automatiquement, je lui souriais un peu naïvement et il eut un doux rire moqueur. Cela me vexa un peu cependant ses réactions m'amusaient.

« _ Vous alliez un peu trop vite, jeune demoiselle, me dit-il d'une voix de velours.

_ Veuillez m'excuser, bredouillais-je pitoyablement. »

Au lieu de me tourner le dos comme une personne normalement constituée, il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je clignais des paupières. Un peu abasourdi par ce geste. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait eu ce genre de réaction. Je la levais et il me la saisit en plein vol. Je frissonnais à ce contact. Doux mais froid. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable au contraire, j'avais envie qu'on reste main dans la main. Bien que c'était tout à fait idiot d'y penser. Il mit sa deuxième main sur la mienne. Ce fut une sorte d'électrocution. J'avais des vagues de chaleur qui se propageaient de plus en plus dans mon corps. Je remarquais que son visage exprimait plusieurs émotions. L'avidité. Encore une fois… L'envie de lui appartenir était… Fort tentante. Qui ne voudrait pas l'avoir dans son lit, je me le demande ? Ensuite de l'inquiétude. Pour qui ? Pour quelle raison ? Je l'ignorais. En tout cas ce n'était pas pour moi. Mais la fille qui avait attrapé son cœur avait de la chance de l'avoir. Puis de la colère. Euh… De la colère ? Non, à croire ses yeux, ce n'était pas contre moi. Cela me rassurait. Sur le coup, j'avais vraiment eu peur. Il leva ses yeux vers les miens et il me souria, espiègle.

« _ Lys ! S'exclama la voix de Sébastien. »

Je sursautais et cherchais l'homme des yeux. Je m'étais raidis en entendant sa voix. Les battements de mon cœur s'étaient rapidement accélérés. Mon estomac se noua douloureusement. Je devais m'en aller. Que dois-je faire ? Rejoindre le groupe ou me perdre dans la foule ? Alors l'inconnu m'entraina rapidement dans la foule. J'éprouvais un sentiment de gratitude pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait tout de suite compris que je ne voulais pas retourner avec Sébastien. A ce nom, je crus entendre l'inconnu grogner. Furieusement. Je sentis alors un tout autre sentiment : je me sentais protégée de tous dangers rien qu'en étant en sa présence. Il tourna, une nouvelle fois, les yeux vers moi et sur ses lèvres naquirent un autre sourire. Avec une note de soulagement ? Soulagé pour quelle raison ? Peut-être avait-il décrypté la voix de Sébastien et que mon ancien ami voulait me faire du mal ? Un autre bruit sourd s'éleva du fond de la poitrine de l'homme.

C'était vraiment étrange… On aurait dit qu'il répondait à mes pensées…

Je l'observais du coin de l'œil. Je trouvais que son visage était extrêmement bien dessiné comme s'il avait été conçu pour incarner la beauté sur Terre. Il lâcha un petit ricanement cristallin. Que c'était mélodieux ! Je me rendis compte que j'étais complétement émerveillée par cet homme que je ne connaissais même pas. La seule fois où j'avais été subjuguée ainsi, c'était avec Alex. Mon regard se brouilla. Il m'avait abandonnée pour une autre… Je perçus une petite pression sur ma main. Comme pour me réconforter. Je devais contrôler mes émotions. Pour l'instant je n'étais pas prête à refaire confiance à un homme. Surtout après ce qui s'était passé avec Sébastien.

Le bel inconnu s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers moi en lâchant ma main. Je soupirais, un peu déçue. J'aurais aimé danser avec lui. Et je sentais qu'il le voulait. Lui aussi. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de retourner avec mon groupe. J'avais besoin de rester auprès de lui. Je ne sais comment l'expliquer… Mais c'est comme si les Parques avaient tissé un lien entre nous. Cela me faisait peur. Très peur. Je savais que si je m'éloignais de lui, je me sentirais triste. Malheureuse… Dans ses yeux… Je le vis… Il me voulait pour la vie. Peut-être que c'était trop tôt pour le dire mais ce message était claire. Aussi limpide que de l'eau de source. Il ne reviendrait jamais sur sa décision. Il me voulait.

Je m'aperçus alors que je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres de mes amis. Comment ? Comment avait-il pu les repérer d'aussi loin en si peu de temps ? Je commençais à faire quelques pas vers mon groupe mais je me stoppais. Ne pas le remercier serait vraiment malpoli. Je me retournais vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres :

« _ Je vous remercie même si nos routes se séparent ici. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Il m'étudiait du regard tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait me dire.

« _ Je pense qu'on sera amené à nous revoir, Lys, répondit-il d'une voix suave. »


	4. Vous avez dit inspecteur de police?

Cela me donnait des vibrations dans tout mon corps. Il parut le remarquer et son sourire s'étira encore plus. Cela intensifia mes rougeurs.

« _ Puis-je savoir votre nom ? Demandais-je, voulant réentendre sa voix ».

Nouveau silence. Ses yeux ne cessèrent de m'étudier toujours avec cette lueur d'avidité. Cela ne m'effrayait nullement ce qui m'étonna. Il se rapprocha rapidement de moi. Trop vite à mon goût.

« _ Mon nom n'est pas commun, dit-il comme s'il s'excusait d'avoir fait une erreur.

_ Le mien non plus, fis-je spontanément. »

Le silence me répondit. J'attendais. J'étais patiente et j'avais tout le temps pour savoir son nom. Je l'entendis soupirer.

« _ Une danse et je vous le donne, me dit-il avec un sourire. N'est-ce pas correct comme marché? »

Mon cœur s'emballa. Quelle proposition ! Je pris l'initiative de prendre sa main. Il parut étonné mais il garda le silence. Je l'emmenais sur la piste improvisée où tout le monde dansait. Soit tout seul, soit à deux. La musique se transforma peu à peu en un slow. Je frissonnais. Je me tournais lentement vers lui tandis que ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille et les miens autour de son cou. Nos bassins se touchèrent. Se frôlèrent l'un contre l'autre. Cet instant, cette danse était la plus agréable de la soirée. Je percevais qu'il n'y avait aucunes arrière-pensées. Je me sentais si bien en sa compagnie. J'avais envie de loger mon visage dans son cou. Son parfum était vraiment envoutant… Il était si frais… Ses mains se resserrèrent sur mon dos forçant mon corps à être plus proche du sien. De lui! Je tremblais de plaisir... Puis ses mains changèrent de place. Une était entre mes omoplates et l'autre sur le bas de mon dos. Cela ressemblait plus à des caresses qu'à autre chose mais il ne me faisait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas? Il semblait savoir qu'il ne devait pas dépasser les limites. Et cela me convainquit pour lui donner ma confiance. Enfin… Pas tout de suite… Je lui donnerais mon numéro de portable. C'est tout. Pour le moment. Enfin... S'il me le demande...

Je soupirais de bien-être. Inconsciemment, je posais mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Reposée. Nos balancements étaient apaisants. Il me guidait. Je sentis alors que ses lèvres me frôlaient ma joue. Un léger baiser. Très frais et très timide? Timide? Lui? Ou bien c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours? Cela me fit tressaillir de joie. Mais tout cela n'était qu'éphémère n'est-ce pas ? Un homme de cette prestance ne pouvait pas sortir avec une campagnarde. Cette réflexion me pinça le cœur. J'avais tellement envie de le garder auprès de moi. De prendre soin de lui. De préparer son repas. De le masser pour le détendre… J'osais lui déposer un petit baiser sur son menton. J'avais envie… Tellement envie… De l'embrasser. Non… Non… Ce serait une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Si je l'embrassais et que Sébastien me voyait, cela allait envenimer la situation. Ma situation. Déjà qu'il n'avait plus toute sa tête. Sa colère pouvait tourner à la violence. Sa violence retomberait sur moi. Quand je serais seule... Cela me fit prendre conscience que j'étais en danger. J'avais peur...

Je resserrais mon étreinte sur lui. Je sentis ses muscles se tendre. Redoutait-il quelque chose ? Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il suivit mon geste. Il devait percevoir que j'avais besoin de tendresse. De réconfort. Je voulais tellement… Ne plus être seule. Ne plus vivre toute seule. Avoir confiance en quelqu'un. Mais pour l'instant… Je n'avais personne…

« _ Lys ! On te cherchait partout ! S'exclama la voix d'Erinn, inquiète.

_ Erinn… Laisse-la profiter de ce gars, fit celle de Joana, toute joyeuse que je danse avec un homme.

_ Dites, vous avez vu Lys ? Demanda la voix de Sébastien. Je la cherche partout.

_ Elle danse avec un gars.»

Je me raidis. Non… Non… Pas lui. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec lui. Mon partenaire de danse leva les yeux et changea de position pour que je sois hors de vue de Séb tout en me murmurant des mots réconfortants. Et cela me suffit à m'apaiser. A me sentir mieux. Je fermais les yeux. Dans ses bras, je me sentais protégée… Je voulais rester ainsi. Tout le restant de ma vie.

Je sentis une main me retourner violemment.

« _ Hé ! »

Sébastien me serrait fortement mon bras. Il me faisait mal. Dans son regard je voyais qu'il ne reculerait devant rien. Il me voulait... Je fermais les yeux. Non... Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver toute seule avec lui!

« _ Peux-tu me lâcher s'il te plait ? Ordonnais-je d'une voix froide.

_ Non."

Il jeta un coup d'œil méprisant à mon compagnon de danse et me tira vers lui.

"_ Viens ! Allez !

_ Non. Je ne veux pas ! Laisse-moi tranquille !»

Il essaya de m'emmener comme tout à l'heure mais l'inconnu me tira en arrière. Rompant mon contact avec Sébastien.

« _ Je crois qu'elle n'a pas envie de te voir, intervient-il d'une voix doucereuse. Je n'aime pas intervenir dans les affaires des autres mais je n'apprécie pas qu'on force une dame alors qu'elle n'a pas envie de te suivre. Ce n'est vraiment pas très gentleman.

_ De quoi tu te mêles? Attaqua Sébastien en prenant l'inconnu par le col.»

Mon partenaire de danse posa une main sur celle de mon ancien ami. Je remarquais un fait troublant. Son regard s'était voilé. Comme s'il allait prédire quelque chose. Il avait l'air dégouté que Séb porte ses mains sur son costume. Ou peut-être pour autre chose? Je l'ignorais. Le bel homme tourna ses yeux vers moi et me dit:

"_ Vous devriez partir, Lys.

_ Viens, fit soudainement Lucy en m'entrainant. Il a raison. Partons."

Non! Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner aux mains de Sébastien. Et s'ils se battaient? Et si l'un d'entre eux atterrissait à l'hôpital? Tout cela serait de ma faute, non? Peut-être aurais-je dû céder aux avances de Sébastien. Il n'y aurait pas eu d'ennui... Enfin, l'inconnu n'aurait pas eu de problèmes à cause de moi.

Je regardais l'inconnu une dernière fois. Peut-être que je ne le reverrais plus... Je poussais un soupir... Déçue. Enfin de compte, je n'aurais même pas eu le droit d'entendre son nom. Lucy, Cyril et Erinn étaient dans la voiture. En ma compagnie. Et ils avaient décidés que je dormirais chez Lucy. Que c'était plus prudent. Cela m'arrangeait. Je n'avais pas trop envie de rentrer chez mes parents. Et je ne voulais pas, non plus, que Lucy ait un accident de la route parce qu'elle était fatiguée.

"_ Que s'est-il passé avec Sébastien? Demanda Lucy."

Impossible de leur mentir. Je leur racontais tout. Le comportement de Sébastien à mon égard, ma course dans les bois, la rencontre avec l'inconnu, la danse avec lui... Tout.

"_ D'accord. Je l'admet. Je l'ai peut-être mal jugé, reconnut mon amie."

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Il était tellement rare que Lucy admet ses torts. Nous étions en train de préparer nos lits que la sonnerie retentit. Cyril ouvrit la porte d'entrée et Joana, Sophia, Jessica et le bel inconnu apparurent dans mon champ de vision.

"_ Euh... J'imagine qu'on va devoir héberger tout le monde? Supposa Lucy.

_ Je peux dormir dans le placard, ça me suffit comme espace, dit Erinn en plaisantant."

Je me levais et m'avançais vers celui qui m'avait défendu contre Sébastien. Je lui étais tellement reconnaissante.

"_ Je crois que je peux encore vous remercier, fis-je rougissante.

_ Je ne faisais que mon devoir, répondit l'homme en me montrant une plaque de policier.

_ Oh... Oui... Dans ce cas... Vous l'avez parfaitement rempli."

Il me souria tendrement tout en refermant la porte de l'appartement. Je soupirais. Il était un policier. Un policier! Il devait facilement arracher les réponses aux femmes. Je me demandais alors s'il couchait avec elles pour savoir si elles sont complices de meurtre ou non.

"_ Nicolas Venturi est un inspecteur de police à Guéret. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il ait à la recherche d'indice à propos de Sébastien, déclara Joana.

_ Il a déjà commis deux viols dans deux départements voisins de la Creuse. Nous l'avions pas arrêté car il est très minutieux et laisse très rarement de traces. Quand je l'ai vu à cette soirée, j'ai eu peur pour vous, Lys. Je sentais qu'il allait mettre son plan à exécution. C'est pour cela que je ne vous quittais pas des yeux. Si je vous ai quelque peu gêné..."

Si je comprenais bien, il avait agit ainsi rien que pour me sauver. Me protéger... Et ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Je soupirais, peinée. J'aurais aimé qu'il ne soit pas policier... Autrement dit, je ne pourrais pas l'atteindre. Il doit être tellement débordé dans son travail qu'il n'y aurait pas assez de place pour la vie de couple. A cette pensée, mon cœur se brisa.

"_ Vous n'avez fait que votre devoir, me surpris-je à dire."

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:** Nicolas Venturi = Aro Volturi. Et oui, vous l'avez bien compris c'est une couverture pour pouvoir approcher Lys. Et il n'est pas réellement policier... Tout ça pour dire que... Aro est un grand menteur et un grand manipulateur! :p J'aimerais bien avoir votre avis! ^^

Aro: Qu'écris-tu?

Moi: Euh... (efface les phrases)

Aro: Même avec ça, tu n'arriveras pas à me mentir.

Moi: Et merde...

Aro: Tu sais tu as un beau cou.

Après un moment...

Aro: Comme c'est étrange... Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de l'auteure...


	5. Garde de nuit

"_ Vous n'avez fait que votre devoir, me surpris-je à dire."

Ma voix était froide. J'ai été idiote de penser que j'allais pouvoir avoir une relation avec lui. Pff... Décidément, j'étais beaucoup trop dans les nuages. Grandis un peu ma vieille! Le prince charment n'existe pas et n'existera jamais. Il faut que tu te réveilles, ma belle au bois dormant! Je me dirigeais vers la porte, l'ouvris et fis:

"_ Maintenant que vous avez terminé votre boulot, pouvez-vous vous retirer, s'il vous plait?"

Nicolas Venturi cligna des paupières, surpris. A priori, c'était la première fois qu'on le congédiait de la sorte. Cela m'amusa quelque peu. Mes amis étaient plus que bouche bée. Quoi? Il fallait bien renvoyer un officier de police pour pouvoir dormir, non? Les questions réponses seront pour demain à moins qu'il ait envie de voir une diablesse comme interlocuteur. Et je risquerais d'être vraiment méchante. Mais vraiment désagréable. Il avait l'air tellement surpris qu'il avait la bouche entrouverte. Je me retenais de sourire à cette réaction.

« _ Je crains de vous décevoir mais mon supérieur m'a ordonné de ne pas vous quitter, me répondit-il en reprenant ses esprits. »

Il abhorrait un sourire mystérieux qu'il m'était directement destiner. En plus, le ton de sa voix était caressant... Comme une plume sur la peau. Je me sentis comme électrifiée. J'avais encore ces bouffées de chaleur à chaque fois qu'il m'observait… Ses yeux rouges sombres… Etaient vraiment étrange mais ils étaient si beaux. Je pense qu'il devait mettre des lentilles de contact. Je réprimais un ricanement… Un inspecteur ayant des yeux rouge… Voilà qui est fort étonnant. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas terminé sa crise d'adolescence ?

« _ Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu ailles avec l'inspecteur Venturi chez lui, intervient Joana, sérieusement. Sébastien ne pourra pas te trouver. Et tu seras en sécurité.

_ Mais je rêve ou quoi ? M'exclamais-je. Sébastien n'osera rien me faire si nous sommes tous en groupe, si ?

_ Le sous-estimer serait une gigantesque erreur, ajouta Nicolas Venturi, ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Vous serez plus en sécurité avec moi. Et en même temps vous protégerez vos amis. »

Je soupirais. Il avait raison. Je savais qu'il avait raison… Mes amis étaient importants pour moi. J'acquiesçais lentement de la tête.

« _ Ne le prends pas comme ça, soupira Lucy. Nous préférons que tu sois en sécurité.

_ Je sais. Du coup, on se voit demain ? Demandais-je, toute timide.

_ Oui ! Un kébab ! S'écria Joana.

_ Pourquoi pas un resto chinois ? Supposa Erinn.

_ Une crêperie ? Proposa Jessica. »

Je les observais puis jetais un coup d'œil à l'inspecteur. Son nez était légèrement plissé. Comme s'il sentait une mauvaise odeur. Il avait une mine de dégoût. Quoi ? Il n'aimait pas manger ? Nos yeux se croisèrent. Son expression changea rapidement. Il me souriait et sortit de l'appartement. J'aperçus alors qu'il avait pris mon sac à main. Je soupirais. Ça, c'était clair… Je le suivis après avoir dit au revoir à mes amis.

Arrivée devant sa voiture – une BMW aux vitres teintées – je m'arrêtais. Wouah… Une Z4 coupée M noire. Une décapotable quoi… Je roulais des yeux… Ouais. Pour être inspecteur aussi jeune, il avait dû avoir des pistons. Ou alors il avait couché avec sa patronne. J'eus un pincement dans la poitrine. Penser qu'il était avec une autre femme que moi me fit du mal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pensais-je tout le temps à lui ? Ca tournait presque à l'obsession ! Cela devenait inquiétant. Je n'aimais pas du tout cela…

Nicolas Venturi ouvrit ma portière avant même que je touche à la poignée. Nos mains se frôlèrent. Je retirais immédiatement ma main. Le souffle coupé. Sa peau était si froide que cela ? Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir sa réaction. J'avais trop peur. Me retrouver seule avec lui… Mon cœur accéléra sa cadence. Et mon esprit divagua vers des… Pensées pas très catholiques… Oh mon dieu ! A quoi suis-je en train de songer ? Je secouais négativement de la tête. Non… Non… Non… Reprends-toi un peu ma vieille !

« _ A quoi êtes-vous en train de penser pour réagir ainsi ? Demanda l'inspecteur avec une moue moqueuse.

_ A rien.

_ Vos rougeurs vous trahissent… »

Comment… Comment cela se fait-il qu'il voyait mes rougeurs ? Minuit était passé et les rues n'avaient plus de lumières. Je sentis qu'il s'était raidit comme s'il avait trop dit. Mince… Je ne voulais pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Je ne poserais pas de question sur ce sujet, ce soir. J'attendrais. Enfin... Si je restais en contact après cette histoire avec Sébastien.

J'entrais dans la voiture. Et il referma la porte. Je me sentais bien. En sécurité alors que je ne connaissais que le nom de mon protecteur? Avais-je le droit de l'appeler ainsi? Le siège était moelleux. Tellement moelleux que je m'endormis avant même qu'il démarre la voiture. Je soupirais d'aise... Je perçus la voiture avancée dans les rues de Guéret mais j'étais déjà loin. Loin dans le pays des songes...

Je le voyais. Il se tenait là, juste devant moi. Souriant comme il n'avait pas arrêté de faire pendant la soirée. C'était vraiment un bel homme. Mais je savais qu'il n'était pas pour moi. Cependant je pouvais bien rêver de lui… Non ? Il se rapprocha de moi. Ses mains s'enroulant autour de ma taille. Oh… Entreprenant en plus ? Ses yeux rouge ocres ne cessèrent de me déshabiller. Il en avait envie. Son appétit était là. Dévorante… Il me voulait comme une gourmandise… Comme pâtisserie. Oui… Il voulait me déguster comme un met de grande qualité. Il se pencha vers mon cou et déposa un baiser. A ce contact, je tressaillis. Je ne savais pas comment définir la texture de ses lèvres, elles étaient plus que douces… Il parut satisfait de l'effet qu'il me faisait. Il se pinçait les lèvres. Un peu soucieux. Quoi ? Il avait peur ? Il redoutait quelque chose ? Je n'allais pas le manger. C'était mal me connaître. J'aimais être guidée. Cette fois-ci, ses lèvres cherchèrent ma bouche. Nous nous embrassâmes amoureusement. Ses mains étaient plus qu'insistantes à certains endroits. Cela me provoquait des sensations que je n'avais encore jamais ressentie… Je le sentis sourire. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou… Notre embrassade se fit plus… Intense… Plus langoureux… Le feu était présent dans tout mon corps…

D'un coup, je sursautais. Quelque chose en moi me disait de me réveiller, je ne sais pas pourquoi. La voiture s'était arrêtée au beau milieu de la route. Je cherchais Nicolas Venturi des yeux. Où était-il passé ? La peur me saisit une nouvelle fois. Et si Sébastien nous avait suivis ? Je frissonnais. Non… Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait de mal à l'inspecteur. C'était inimaginable ! Je sortis de la voiture. Je fis quelque pas quand j'entendis sa voix douce :

« _ Veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. J'ai heurté un chevreuil et j'ai… Voulu voir les dégâts.

_ J'ai eu peur, j'ai vraiment cru que… Sébastien nous suivait et qu'il avait trouvé un moyen pour… »

Je tremblais… Nicolas Venturi se rapprocha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

« _ Il ne pourra jamais m'avoir, me déclara-t-il mystérieusement. Et quand vous êtes avec moi, il ne pourra pas vous toucher. Ni vous parler. Je vous en donne ma parole.

_ Votre parole met en jeu votre honneur. »

Il garda le silence puis me força à entrer dans la voiture. Je grognais. J'aurais aimé rester un peu plus longtemps dans ses bras… Le bel homme eut un petit ricanement. Comme s'il avait deviné mon envie. Je rougis, honteuse. Vraiment... Je devais faire attention. Il redémarra la voiture et quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes dans une propriété privée. Eh ben dis donc... C'est qu'il est vraiment riche... Je me demandais pourquoi il n'avait pas fait un métier plus... Qui mettait plus en valeur son physique. Mannequin par exemple.

Nicolas Venturi contourna la voiture et m'ouvrit la porte. C'était vraiment un gentleman... Il avait de l'élégance, de la beauté et... Une telle politesse... Ses parents devaient être fier de lui. Cela me fit sourire...

Je regardais en face de moi et vis un manoir se dresser dans l'obscurité. L'homme me proposa son bras que je pris. Je frétillais encore une fois. Je fermais les paupières... Non mais vraiment... Je n'avais jamais autant réagis physiquement à un homme. Je lui emboitais le pas. Sa démarche était aérienne tandis que la mienne était plus... Comment dire... Hésitante? Il éclata de rire, encore une fois. Sans vouloir être méchant. Il me jeta un coup d'œil amusé. Euh... Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire? Je me sentais tellement insignifiante...


	6. Nuit au manoir

Nicolas Venturi ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer. Il alluma la lumière. Le hall était très spacieux. Je remarquais qu'il y avait de nombreux tableaux d'art qui ornaient les murs. Quelques statues étaient présentes au niveau du grand escalier qui menait à l'étage. Je me retournais et me suis mise à la contempler un nouvelle fois.

Ses traits du visage étaient extrêmement bien dessiné. Sa peau pâle était pratiquement laiteuse... Immaculée comme la neige. Malgré cette pâleur presque maladive, je trouvais qu'il avait un certain charme. La couleur de ses iris avait changé. Ils étaient noirs... Noirs comme l'ébène. Un magnifique noir profond... Je m'avançais vers lui silencieusement. Il se tourna lentement vers moi et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres fines. Je soupirais... Comment pouvait-il être aussi... Attirant?

"_ Souhaitez-vous dormir ou voulez-vous que je vous prépare quelque chose à manger ou à boire?

_ J'aimerais bien une tisane, si cela ne vous dérange pas, acceptais-je, gentiment.

_ Nullement, dit-il avec sa voix suave. Autrement je ne vous aurais pas demandé de rafraichissement."

Je rougis automatiquement et souriais bêtement.

"_ Vous resplendissez comme l'astre solaire lorsque vous souriez."

Euh... Qu'est-ce que je dois dire? Ecarlate, je l'étais déjà... Je me balançais timidement sur mes pieds. Un coup à droite... Un coup à gauche... Il m'a fait un compliment... Il m'a fait un compliment! Je n'en revenais pas... Ou plutôt... Mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus... Je repris peu à peu mes esprits car il le fallait. Wouah! C'était très flatteur venant d'un homme d'une beauté inhumaine. Peut-être le remercier serait une bonne chose non?

"_ Merci."

Nicolas Venturi se saisit de ma main et m'entraina vers une pièce qui se trouvait à gauche du hall. La cuisine sans doute? Comparé au hall qui était resté dans le style romantique, la cuisine, elle, était équipée d'électroménagers nouvellement sortis. De beaucoup de rangements aussi. Les meubles étaient noirs et les murs blancs. Cela ne faisait pas trop sombre. Au milieu de la cuisine se trouvait un grand ilot où des tabourets se trouvaient. Wouah... Si j'avais tout ça dans ma cuisine, je n'en sortirais plus. Cela arracha un nouveau rire de la part de l'inspecteur de police.

C'était vraiment très étrange. On dirait vraiment qu'il lit dans mes pensées. Est-ce que cela me gêne? Je réfléchissais à cette question. Non. Etrangement non. Enfin, je ne savais même pas s'il lisait mes pensées mais si c'était le cas... S'il affirmait qu'il avait cette faculté... Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais. Je sentis son regard sur moi. Sur mon cou. J'eus un picotement dans toute ma nuque. Agréable... Si agréable. Je me demandais comment je faisais pour éviter de l'embrasser. Je le vis sourire. Il me semble vraiment étrange. Et pourtant, c'est cette bizarrerie qui m'attirait incontestablement vers lui. Ce fut à son tour de tressaillir. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur naissait au fond de moi. Est-ce que c'était de l'attirance physique ou... Ou bien autre chose? Est-ce qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi? Ou c'était juste un de mes gènes qui défaillait? Je me pinçais les lèvres.

Dans un caisson du haut, il prit une grande tasse puis il fit chauffer la bouilloire. Ensuite il y avait une grande colonne où se trouvait les pâtes, les conserves, les céréales, le sucre, la farine, le thé et le café... Bref, tout ce qu'on peut trouver dans un placard quoi. Il se tourna vers moi, toujours avec ce sourire coquin. Coquin? Était-il en train de me draguer? Si c'était le cas... Euh... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? En voyant ma réaction, il se mit à rire de moi. Je rêve ou il passe son temps à se moquer de moi?

"_ Vous êtes vraiment amusante.

_ C'est ce que je suis en train de constater à mes dépends, fis-je de mauvaise humeur.

_ Oh! Je ne voulais pas vous vexer..."

Je lui jetais à coup d'œil. C'est quoi cette moue enfantine? Il voulait se faire pardonner... Ce fut à mon tour de me moquer de lui ce qui le vexa encore plus.

"_ Oh! Je ne voulais pas vous vexer, répétais-je en mettant ma main devant ma bouche pour cacher mon sourire."

Il me foudroya du regard puis nous éclatâmes de rire. Il vint rapidement auprès de moi. Trop près d'ailleurs. Je le repoussais doucement. Non, mon petiot, tu ne m'auras pas comme cela... Je peux être très coriace à ce jeu-là. Je l'entendis soupirer. Je sentis alors qu'il mit plusieurs de mes mèches de côté et commença à embrasser mon cou de ses lèvres glacées. Je frissonnais de plaisir... Qu'il était entreprenant! Comme dans mon rêve... Je le sentis sourire une nouvelle fois sur ma peau. Ma raison me disait non... Mon cœur et mon corps le contraire... Tant pis. J'avais fait mon choix. Je penchais mon visage sur la droite pour qu'il puisse avoir une meilleure accessibilité à mon cou. Il resserra ses bras sur ma taille. Comme pour m'inviter à rester auprès de lui. C'était très tentant... Ses baisers étaient si doux... Si intense... Si profond... Je fermais les paupières. Je voulais m'abandonner à lui... Tant m'ouvrir à lui...

NON! Je le repoussais brusquement.

"_ Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, Inspecteur Venturi, coupais-je froidement alors que mon corps était en ébullition.

_ Je suis désolé, je... Je me suis laissé emporter, s'excusa-t-il en étant un peu déboussolé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Cela ne se reproduira plus."

Il prit ses distances. Très rapidement. Il me servit ma tisane à la camomille puis me conduisit à l'étage. Sans un mot. Cela me blessa. Sa voix me manquait. Je soupirais. Je l'avais mérité. Joana m'aurait passé un savon pour ce que je venais de faire. Je baissais les yeux sur le sol tout en suivant mon guide. Nicolas Venturi ouvrit la porte de mes appartements et d'un coup je me pétrifiais sur le seuil. C'était une vraie chambre de princesse... Le lit en baldaquin, les tapisseries sur les murs. Très joliment brodées. J'entrais dans la pièce un peu hésitante.

"_ A quelle heure comptez-vous rejoindre vos amis à Guéret? Demanda-t-il avec une note de froideur que je ne compris pas.

_ Aux alentours de 11h30. Vous me laisserez sur la place de la Poste. Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps, répondis-je sur le même ton.

_ Je vous souhaite bonne nuit.

_ Oui, c'est cela. A vous aussi."

Je clignais des yeux. Pourquoi? Mais pourquoi fallait-il que je le renvoie sur les roses? J'allais m'excuser lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Il était là, la visage grave et triste. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait? Je me rapprochais de lui. Un peu touchée par ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Je posais ma main sur son avant bras, espérant qu'il ne me rejetterait pas. Au contraire, il se mit à genoux devant moi tout en me regardant dans les yeux.

_"Je vous prie de m'excuser_

_J'aimerais tant que vous m'ouvrez votre cœur_

_Je nagerais en plein bonheur,_

_Je souhaiterais tant vous courtiser,_

_Si vous me donnez la permission d'être votre âme-sœur."_

Je reculais abarsourdi par cette déclaration. Comment? Il... Il... Il veut me faire la cour? Comme un chevalier à sa dame? Je le dévisageais sans ménagement. Et une seule question me vint à l'esprit. Pourquoi moi? Je... Je n'étais pas comme lui. Je n'étais pas née dans la même couche social. Je... Je n'étais qu'une étudiante encore. J'allais retourner faire mes études à Lyon. Je... Je ne sais pas... C'est trop brusque. C'est trop tôt... Nous ne nous connaissons pas. Nous ne savons même pas si nous avons des points en commun.

"_ Si je vous dis non, allez-vous réagir comme Sébastien? Questionnais-je en reculant."

Nicolas Venturi se leva d'un bond. Son visage se défigura à cause de la colère. Il m'envoya un regard noir qui me fit glacer mon sang. Je soupirais. J'avais raison. J'aurais dû rester avec mes amis. Et ne pas le suivre... C'était une de mes plus grosses erreurs.

"_ Me comparer à ce scélérat? Siffla-t-il, rageusement. Ce n'est point dans mon éducation, jeune fille."

Je l'avais plus que blessé. Quelle idiote! Il était un inspecteur de police! Il n'avait rien avoir avec Sébastien. Pourquoi l'avais-je comparé à lui? Je m'avançais vers lui. Un peu hésitante. Il émanait une aura assez... Sombre. Cela me fit presque peur mais mon cœur ne s'affola pas. A mon plus grand étonnement. Je lui prenais ses mains. Je voulais tellement qu'il voit que j'étais désolée... Je ne voulais pas le blesser. Je ne voulais pas... Lui faire du mal... Mais il me repoussa et partit de mes appartements.

Pourquoi avais-je ce sentiment que je l'avais trahi? Pourquoi la douleur était-elle aussi amère qu'une rupture? Pourquoi avais-je le pressentiment de l'avoir perdu?


	7. Son nom: Aro Volturi

Le lendemain matin, je me levais et descendis dans la cuisine. J'avais mal dormi. Mon sommeil avait été très agité. Entre les cauchemars avec Sébastien et la rupture fictive entre l'inspecteur et moi... Cela m'avait beaucoup choqué. Peut-être était-ce le choc? Peut-être... En me rendant dans la pièce, je me suis rendit compte à quel point la demeure était gigantesque. Comment avait-il pu acheter ce manoir alors qu'il était assez "jeune" pour acquérir ce genre de possession, non? Après cela pouvait être un héritage ou une demeure familiale... Je l'ignorais complétement.

J'ouvris le placard où se trouvait le thé avec hésitation. Peut-être que je devais l'attendre pour avoir l'autorisation de me servir? Je reposais le sachet de thé sur l'étagère. Je préférais l'attendre que de me servir comme une voleuse. Je m'assieds sur le tabouret et l'attendis patiemment. Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi. La cuisine était vraiment grande. Il y avait même une ouverture sur le parc. Je me pinçais les lèvres. Je devrais peut-être faire une petite balade matinale pour ouvrir l'appétit. Je tournais la poignée et...

"_ Avez-vous déjeuné? Demanda la voix suave de l'inspecteur."

Je sursautais et m'écartais de la sortie. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu entrer! Comment... Est-ce possible? J'avais pourtant fermé la porte. Mon cœur prit de la vitesse. J'avais peur de son regard. Je le sentais. Il me fixait mais j'ignorais de la manière dont il le faisait. Cela m'importait peu. Après tout... Je l'avais cherché et je l'avais mérité. Je ne voulais pas rechercher la confrontation donc je m'étais mise à contempler mes pieds qui valsaient. Un coup à droite, un coup à gauche. Je remarquais aussi que j'étais incroyablement faible lorsque j'étais en sa compagnie. Je... Je ne sais pas d'où venait ce sentiment mais quelque chose me disait qu'il... N'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être.

"_ Je n'ai pas très faim, avouais-je en croassant."

Il se déplaça tellement silencieusement que je fus surprise d'entendre l'eau coulée pour préparer son thé. Je devrais profiter de cet instant pour ... M'excuser? Ce serait bien mais je ne savais pas s'il m'en voulait encore. Il posa la tasse de thé sur l'ilot centrale.

"_ Vous avez petite mine.

_ J'ai mal dormi. A cause... Du choc... Peut-être..., bredouillais-je.

_ Oui... Sûrement à cause du choc, répéta-t-il de mauvaise grâce."

Oui. Tout compte fait, il m'en voulait toujours pour cette nuit. Je ne savais pas quelle expression il faisait. Peut-être avait-il encore ce visage colérique? Ou grave? Je fermais les paupières. J'aurais aimé être ailleurs qu'ici. Pourquoi maintenant que je suis toute seule avec lui, je me sentais comme désarmée? J'avais la désagréable sensation d'être... Une proie. Un raclement se fit entendre. Cela me fit lever les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge sang. Un beau rouge. Je fus irrémédiablement attirée vers lui. Je m'étais avancée sans même en prendre conscience.

"_ Thé au citron comme vous l'aimiez."

Je clignais des paupières. Comment le savait-il? Je fus incapable de reculer. J'étais inexorablement attirée par lui. Comme si une force inexplicable exerçait sur moi. Comme s'il était le centre de mon univers. Il tendit ma boisson vers moi. Je regardais ce qu'il venait de faire les yeux comme des soucoupes. Euh... Je crois que j'ai manqué un truc. Comment un inspecteur de police puisse savoir mon thé favori alors que je ne lui ai rien dit?

Nicolas Venturi haussa un sourcil, interrogateur, puis soupira. Je sentis que l'air était un peu plus détendue mais j'avais toujours cette crainte qui me tailladait le corps. Il me prit la main. A ce contact plutôt inattendu, j'émis une petite exclamation. Il.. M'avait pris la main... Mon cœur se remit à battre la chamade. Heureux. Heureux? Heureux pour quoi? Pour quelle raison? C'est comme s'il m'avait pardonné, non? Il serra plus fortement ma main en fermant ses paupières. Je le vis se pincer les lèvres puis il poussa un très grand soupir. Comme si ce qu'il allait me dire était vraiment très grave.

"_ Je n'ai pas été très correcte avec vous cette nuit, Lys. Je... Le fait que vous m'aviez comparé à ce mécréant... J'aurais dû comprendre que vous étiez en état de choc. Vous venez d'apprendre que votre ami allait... Vous violer.

_ J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité, interrompis-je, sèchement. Vous n'êtes en aucun cas comme Sébastien. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, je le sais."

C'était sincère. Je perçus au même instant une petite pression sur ma main. Comme s'il m'avait répondu gestuellement. J'étais persuadée qu'il lisait dans mes pensées. Nouvelle pression sur ma main. Douce et accueillante. Ce geste, quoique minuscule, était comme pour me dire que j'avais raison. Qu'il lisait vraiment dans mes pensées tactilement. Mon cœur ne cessait de prendre de la vitesse... J'aimais ce qu'il me faisait. J'aimais les sensations qu'il m'offrait. Je levais les yeux vers lui. Vers son visage. Sa tête était un peu penché vers l'avant. Ses cheveux mettaient en valeur son visage doux. J'eus envie de toucher sa joue. Et cette envie grandissait de plus en plus.

Non... Non, Lys... Tu n'as pas le droit de faire cela. "Mais il est aussi attiré par toi, fit une toute petite voix".

Je perçus alors qu'il était en proie à des spasmes. Pas très grave vu que ses yeux exprimaient du plaisir. Du plaisir à tenir ma main? A m'avoir avec lui? Lui apportais-je réellement quelque chose? Si c'était vrai... Alors... Je suis plus que ravie.

"_ Vous le pensez réellement, Lys?

_ Oui."

Sincère encore une fois. Pourquoi cette question? Il m'avait sauvé la vie. Il m'avait protégé. Donné un refuge. Alors oui, il était un homme bien. Nos yeux entrèrent en contact et il souriait. Un peu tristement.

"_ Ne le pensez-vous pas de même?

_ Je suis italien à l'origine. J'ai eu des problèmes avec la mafia de ma terre natale... Et j'ai dû changer de nom pour vivre tranquillement ici. Pour refaire ma vie, déclara l'homme qui se tenait en face de moi."

Sa voix était meurtrie. Blessée. La mafia? Il avait des ennuis avec la mafia? Je me rapprochais de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsque j'enroulais mes bras autour de son torse. Je voulais tellement le réconforter. Le consoler. Sa famille devait lui manquer. J'avais envie de rester auprès de lui pour le protéger. A ma manière. S'il me laissait une chance d'être avec lui. Il répondit à mon étreinte. Je me souviens alors de ce qu'il m'avait dit pendant la soirée...

"_ Comment votre famille vous appelle-t-il? Ne m'avez-vous pas dit qu'il n'était pas commun?"

Silence. Je sentis son souffle glacé sur mon cou. Puis il montait lentement vers le creux de mon oreille. Mon sang affluait très rapidement de mes veines. S'il savait ce qu'il me faisait comme effet... Il serait sans doute très flatté. A moins qu'il le sache. Et là, je pense que je peux prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

"_ Aro. Aro Volturi.

_ Puis-je vous poser une question, Aro Volturi?"

Nous reculâmes un peu pour nous contempler. J'eus un frisson. Pas de crainte. De plaisir. Rien que du plaisir.

"_ Vous venez de le faire, Lys? Mais posez donc.

_ Pourquoi me le dire à moi? Je pourrais très bien être... Une personne de la mafia."

Ses yeux rouge se planta dans les miens. Si intenses. Si fougueux que j'ai failli perdre l'équilibre. Comment... Comment pouvais-je avoir autant de sensation rien qu'en le regardant?

"_ Un: Vous n'avez pas l'apparence d'une de ses crapules. Deux: Le caractère non plus. Et trois..."

Nouveau silence... Il passa sa langue entre ses lèvres. Il se pencha à nouveau vers moi et fit à mon oreille:

"_ Je sais que vous ne me trahirez jamais."


	8. Ma demeure est la vôtre Lys

Nous nous regardâmes pendant un moment. Il me souriait ouvertement puis il glissa ses yeux sur mon cou. Cela me mit un peu mal à l'aise. Cela faisait plusieurs fois que son regard s'était abaissé sur mon cou. A quoi pensait-il? Cela me stressait quelque peu... Non... Rectification: mon stress augmentait de plus en plus que mon rythme cardiaque. Ses lèvres se pincèrent doucement. Ses yeux changèrent d'expression. Il semblait être absent. J'avais l'impression aussi qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Était-il anxieux? Pourquoi m'observait-il comme cela? Je haussais un sourcil, interrogateur. A moins qu'il essayait de me déshabiller du regard sans que je sois gênée par sa manœuvre de séduction? Je sentis mes joues rosir. Vraiment... Il s'y prenait d'une étrange façon...

J'aurais aimé avoir plus de réponse à propos de lui. Il me paraissait tellement mystérieux. Tellement étrange. Comme s'il me cachait un secret. Un lourd secret. Et qu'il ne voulait pas que je le découvre ou alors... Ses yeux se levèrent pour me fixer. Oui. J'avais vu juste. Il cachait un secret. Lequel? J'inclinais ma tête sur le côté tout en le contemplant sagement. Il paraissait amusé par mon comportement. Il devait sans doute se dire que je ne trouverais jamais son secret et que j'allais me fracasser le nez dans un mur. Cela lui décrocha un ricanement assez cristallin. Eh ben... Il lui fallait peu de chose pour le divertir. A moins que cela ne soit qu'une façade. Son sourire se figea. Je sentis alors que ses muscles se rétractèrent sur ma main. Il était crispé. Pour quelle raison? Je l'ignorais. Ou avais-je vu juste?

Son regard se fit plus sombre. Ses pupilles ne me quittèrent pas d'une seule seconde. Ses traits du visage, si angéliques quand il était calme, étaient crispés. Mon corps me disait de fuir tant qu'il était encore temps mais je ne voulais pas. Je voulais savoir. Je tentais de retirer ma main de son emprise. En vain... Punaise! Il a une poigne de fer! Impossible d'enlever ma main! Ma seconde main se posa sur la sienne pour que je puisse libérer celle qui était prisonnière. Malheureusement... Il recouvrit ma main de sa seconde main. Prisonnière, je l'étais maintenant... J'essayais de me débattre un peu. Me tortiller un peu à droite, un peu un gauche pour qu'il puisse me lâcher prise. Cela ne servait pas à grand chose... Je m'immobilisais et le contemplais une nouvelle fois...

Qu'il pouvait être susceptible! Je ne pouvais même pas penser tranquillement. Emettre des hypothèses était quasiment impossible puisqu'il se braquait immédiatement. Tout compte fait... Je ne pense pas qu'il soit bien pour moi. Je savais que s'il était susceptible et qu'on aurait été ensemble, je risquerais de lui rentrer dans le lard une bonne vingtaine de fois dans la journée...

Aro écarquilla soudainement les yeux. Surpris? Pff... A quoi bon. Ce n'était plus mon problème. Je ne souhaitais pas être en relation amoureuse avec un susceptible. Pas avec lui en tout cas. Je sais que je serais jalouse de toutes les femmes qui essayeront de l'attirer dans leur lit. Peu à peu, je sentis ses muscles se détendre. Il me lâcha immédiatement. Je réprimais un sourire. Je m'éloignais de lui. Il le fallait. Je ne pris même pas ma tasse de thé qu'il avait si gentiment préparé. Pff... Il n'avait pas besoin de se montrer courtois. Il était juste comme les autres hommes. C'est tout. Je sortis de la pièce sans même lui jeter un regard. Après tout, il n'était pas le centre du monde - bien que mon cœur criait fortement que c'était le cas mais je préférais ne pas l'écouter. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour prendre mon sac à main et je commençais quitter le manoir sans avertir l'inspecteur de police. Il était neuf heures... Pourquoi n'était-il pas déjà au travail? Il n'avait pas l'air pressé d'être en retard à son boulot. Ouais... J'imagine que sa patronne devait le couvrir. En échange de quoi? Quelques nuits bien torrides...

Enfin de compte il était comme tous les autres hommes... A vouloir avoir toutes les femmes dans leur lit et les barrer de leur liste une fois que l'acte physique s'est terminé. Non... Je ne voulais pas de cet homme-là. J'avais besoin de tendresse et d'amour. Et lui ne saura pas m'en donner... J'en étais persuadée. Dans mon inconscient, mon esprit me disait qu'il n'était que mensonge. Qu'il jouait un rôle. Quel rôle? Peut-être que je le découvrirais mais en aucun cas je le laisserais m'approcher aussi près qu'hier soir. Il était hors de question que je lui donne ce qu'il souhaitait avoir. Si ses sentiments sont sincères, ce que j'en doute fort puisqu'il serait capable de coucher avec n'importe quelle femme pour rendre jalouse celle qu'il a dans sa ligne de mire, je pourrais peut-être changer d'avis. Or, je ne pense pas que cela soit le cas...

Cependant, mon cœur s'était épris de lui. Je le sentais. Je le savais mais quelque chose me disait de ne pas aller avec lui. Peut-être mon instinct de survie, qui sait? Et cela m'attrista. Je ralentis ma démarche. Un peu peinée... Je voulais tant le revoir. Je me retournais une dernière fois pour observer son immense propriété. Elle était très belle. Je soupirais. J'entendais l'eau qui coulait d'une fontaine. Au loin, près de l'aile est du manoir, je pouvais apercevoir une tonnelle en fer forgé avec de mobilier de jardin. Je me pinçais les lèvres. J'hésitais... Je ne comprenais pas moi-même... La raison pour laquelle j'hésitais d'agir. De partir. Mon cœur voulait rester ici. Auprès de lui...

Je décidais alors de visiter le parc. Au moins, il saura que je ne me suis pas perdue. Que je suis encore en sécurité puisque je n'avais pas quitté sa maudite propriété. Je soupirais. Comment pouvais-je être aussi fascinée par cet homme? Je ne le connais pas. Il ne me connait pas. Nous ne nous connaissons pas. Alors pourquoi?

J'arquais un sourcil. Je sais. Je m'interroge. J'ai le droit non? Bon... Quand même... Cette histoire avec la mafia italienne. Je trouve ça louche... S'il voulait recommencer sa vie, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit inspecteur de police, si? Non... Il me cachait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de bien plus important. Je doute que la mafia est quelque chose là dedans. Et puis... La manie qu'il a de toucher une parcelle de peau d'une personne... Cela me tracassait. C'est comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher de s'incruster dans la vie des gens. Dans l'esprit de ses proches. Et en plus de cela je sentais qu'il n'était pas honnête avec moi. Cependant, je sentais que ses gestes, ses regards étaient... Rempli de tendresse. Quand il ne se braquait pas, évidement!

Je soupirais... Je ne voulais pas partir d'ici. Je me sentais étrangement en sécurité même si des fois, je me sentais... En danger en _sa_ présence.

"_ Pensive? Demanda une voix suave que je pouvais reconnaitre entre mille."

Je ne voulais pas lui répondre. Pas pour l'instant...

"_ Voulez-vous que je vous dépose plus tôt chez votre amie?"

Pourquoi pas... Je ne l'aurais plus... Je ne le verrais plus... Une sonnerie retentit. Ah! Mon portable! Tiens, c'est Lucy.

"_ Salut Lucy!

_ Salut Lys. Nous avons un petit problème. Sébastien est là et il semble t'attendre. D'un accord commun avec les autres, on s'est peut-être dit qu'il faudrait mieux que tu restes où tu es."

Ainsi, ils préféraient me voir en sécurité. Je baissais les yeux sur le sol.

"_ Ok. Merci.

_ Je sais que tu aurais fait cela à chacune d'entre nous, Lys, répondit Lucy doucement. Tu n'es pas le genre de fille qui laisse tomber ses amies.

_ Au contraire, ceux qui vous embêtent sont directement maudits, plaisantais-je.

_ Oui, maman. Je sais... Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'irais chercher Julien. Oui..."

Ok. Lucy me disait donc de raccrocher car Sébastien était dans les parages.

"_ Merci pour tout. N'oublie pas de remercier les autres de ma part.

_ Oui, je le ferais. Ne t'inquiète pas... A plus. Bisous, m'man."

Je me retournais vers l'inspecteur de police et fis:

"_ Je crains que je vais devoir rester en votre compagnie un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

_ Ah... Changement de programme?

_ Effectivement. Sébastien est venu à l'appartement de Lucy. Il doit se douter que je suis quelque part.

_ Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se venge sur vos amis. Je vais contacter le commissariat.

_ Ne devrais-je pas rentrer chez moi?

_ Non. Il le saura tôt ou tard. Ici, vous êtes en sécurité. Ma collègue a déjà prévenu vos parents du risque que vous encourez."

Je fermais les paupières. Je ne peux même plus les voir... C'est ça? Aro crut comprendre ce que je ressentais. Je le sentis venir à moi. Ses bras enlaçaient ma taille. Doucement. Comme s'il avait peur que je me brise sous lui. Aro... Non... Je ne pouvais pas tenir ce que j'ai dit. Ma place était auprès de lui. Il mit une de mes mèches sur le côté. Le bout de ses doigts toucha ma peau. Je tressaillis. Lui aussi. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide. Haletante. Je levais les yeux vers lui. Ses iris étaient sombres.

"_ Ma demeure est la vôtre, Lys."


	9. Attirance

_"_ Ma demeure est la vôtre, Lys."_

Quoi? Comment? Je... Je... Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi disait-il cela avec cette voix sérieuse? C'est comme s'il m'invitait à rester auprès de lui? Était-il en train de me dire que... Que... Comment devais-je me comporter avec lui? Ma gorge s'assécha rapidement. Mes battements étaient trop irréguliers. J'avais du mal à respirer. J'avais comme un poids sur mes poumons... Encore ce sentiment de sécurité... Mais aussi d'insécurité... C'était plus qu'étrange.

Sa proposition de me courtiser... Puis de vivre chez lui... Cela me dérangeait. Je n'aimais pas être un fardeau pour lui. Il avait du travail. Il serait probablement toujours sur une enquête. Alors pourquoi s'engageait-il à vouloir me protéger de Sébastien?

Je le contemplais longuement. Ses iris étaient tellement noirs comme les ténèbres. Si sombres... Et si magnifiques. Sous le feuillage, sa peau luisait d'une étrange lumière... Comme des diamants... J'entrouvris mes lèvres. Emerveillée? Je l'ignorais. Mon cœur avait fait plus d'un bond dans ma poitrine. Était-ce à cause d'une crème hydratante que sa peau réagissait ainsi? Ma raison ne voulait pas que je l'enlace. Quelque chose en moi me disait de courir. De m'enfuir. De ne plus être en sa compagnie. Et pourtant...

Et pourtant... Mon cœur en avait décidé autrement... Il avait fait son choix... Je voulais rester auprès de lui.

"_ Je vous remercie, Inspecteur, bredouillais-je, un peu timide.

_ S'il vous plait, pas d'Inspecteur ici, Lys, appelez-moi Aro."

Aro... Il me disait de l'appeler Aro... Je fus envahie par une grande bouffée d'air chaud. Mon dieu! Comment arrivait-il à me faire tant d'effets? Inconsciemment, je lui souriais et lui pris la main pour qu'on rentre dans le manoir.

"_ Ne devriez-vous pas partir au commissariat? Demandais-je en ayant repris un peu mes esprits.

_ Mon supérieur m'a dit de garder un œil sur vous. Alors, le plus simple est de rester auprès de vous, déclara-t-il tout naturellement."

Sa voix sensuelle me fit trembler.

"_ Avez-vous froid, Lys? Questionna-t-il, un peu inquiet par mon état."

Non... Ce n'était pas le froid qui me faisait ça. J'en étais bien consciente. C'est lui qui était la cause. Je le sentis tremblé violement. Comme s'il était en proie de spasmes. Je remarquais que ses muscles du visage étaient un peu plus crispés que d'habitude. Avait-il mal quelque part? Je m'arrêtais et passais un bras autour de sa taille. Il sursauta, sans doute surpris par mon geste. Mon corps était à présent plus proche du sien. J'avais toujours cette difficulté à respirer lorsqu'il était près de moi.

"_ Avez-vous mal quelque part? M'inquiétais-je.

_ Tout... Va bien... Je crois que je n'ai pas pris mes médicaments.

_ Ce n'est guère sérieux, le sermonnais-je en l'affrontant du regard.

_ Je m'inquiétais pour vous, Lys. Et sincèrement votre confort passe avant le mien. Ainsi que votre sécurité."

Comment ne pas croire à ces paroles? Comment ne pas sombrer dans ses bras quand il prenait cette voix-ci? Je me pinçais les lèvres. Ma raison avait encore cet état d'alerte qui me disait de ne pas lui faire confiance. Qu'il fallait que je parte loin, très loin de lui. Mon cœur, quant à lui, voulait sortir de mon sein pour être toujours au plus près de cet homme qui m'était encore totalement inconnu. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il aimait. Ses goûts, ses peurs... Les membres de sa famille. Sa famille. Le genre de musique qu'il écoute. Je ne savais rien de lui. Alors pourquoi mon cœur avait une totale confiance envers lui?

Le rouge me vint rapidement aux oreilles. Il trouvait toujours les mots pour me faire rougir... J'aimerais bien... Savoir si ses sentiments étaient aussi forts que ses paroles. Juste pour me dire que j'avais cette chance de pouvoir vivre heureuse dans ma vie. Dans cette petite existence de campagnarde... Est-ce qu'il était vraiment... Attiré par moi? Pourquoi avais-je encore des doutes? Pourquoi?

Nous arrivâmes dans le hall du manoir. Il se précipita à l'étage, dans sa chambre surement mais je ne préférais pas le suivre. C'était sa vie privée. S'il était malade... N'empêche qu'il n'était pas sérieux! Jouer ainsi avec sa vie... Non! Non! Non! Et non, Lys! Tu ne vas pas le surveiller pour voir s'il prend correctement son traitement? Si? Il manquait plus que cela. Se transformer en infermière pour lui!

"_Et pourquoi pas?_ fit ma petite voix."

Un flux d'images me vint à l'esprit. Lui dans son bureau, installé confortablement dans son fauteuil. Moi qui rentre dans la pièce avec ses médicaments. Il me fit signe de venir. Je me mets à côté de lui. Il me jette un regard malicieux. Et je sens sa main sur mes fesses. STOP! Je secouais négativement de la tête pour chasser ses idées perverses de mon esprit.

A ce moment là, mon portable vibra. Je le pris et vis que j'avais reçu un message de Joana. Je le reposais dans ma poche. Pour l'instant, je voulais faire plus ample connaissance avec mon ange gardien. J'entendis Aro revenir tranquillement vers moi. Je levais les yeux vers lui. Et je remarquais qu'il allait mieux, c'est déjà ça. Ses yeux étaient redevenus rouge sang pour je ne sais quelle raison. Est-ce qu'il y avait un rapport avec son traitement? Il va falloir que j'approfondisse tout ça... Il passa son bras autour de ma taille et m'emmena vers le salon. Pièce que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Il me proposa de m'asseoir sur le sofa tandis que lui, s'installa sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait juste en face de moi. Mon cœur s'accéléra encore plus... Mon dieu, j'étais vraiment seule avec lui...

"_ Qu'est-ce que votre amie vous a envoyé?

_ Je n'ai pas lu le message."

Il était curieux. Cela se voyait dans ses iris. Voir un peu trop. Je remarquais aussi qu'il se retenait de me prendre la main et de venir à côté de moi. Comme s'il voulait mettre de la distance entre nous. Je lus le message à voix haute.

_Ce soir, rendez-vous à La Prade._

_Sébastien n'ira pas avec nous. _

_Il n'est pas au courant de notre sortie._

_Amène ton garde du corps. Faut pas non plus qu'il s'ennuie._

Joana... Toujours la même... Quand un gars lui plait, il faut toujours qu'elle se fasse remarquer. Je poussais un profond soupir qui arracha un rire de la part d'Aro. Nos regards se rencontrèrent encore une fois. Et je fus une nouvelle fois prisonnière de ses yeux. De ses iris étrangement rouge sang... Et bien que cela était tout de même bizarre, je ne voyais pas ses iris d'une autre couleur... Je frissonnais encore. Il semblait être au courant des effets qu'il provoquait en moi. Peut-être s'amusait-il avec moi? Cette pensée me fit languir sur place. Dans ce cas pourquoi me faire croire qu'il voulait avoir une relation sérieuse avec moi? Je ne comprenais pas... A moins que...

A moins qu'il était en train de me séduire... Et qu'il avait toujours eu cette idée dans la tête. Depuis le début...

"_ Joana en pince pour vous, répondis-je en me moquant de lui.

_ Ce n'est pas elle qui m'intéresse."

Il avait dit cela avec un ton tranchant. Son coude était posé sur son accoudoir. Son menton reposait dans sa paume de main. Et il me fixait... Intensément... Avidement...

Pourquoi étais-je si attirée par lui?


	10. Vous êtes mon Enchanteresse, Lys

Aro continuait à m'observer silencieusement. A croire que j'avais quelque chose dans mes cheveux ou sur mon nez. Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. Au contraire, mon corps était en éveil le plus total! Et cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas senti ainsi. Oui, je sais, penser à des choses perverses ne se fait pas surtout en compagnie d'un gentleman. Il était vraiment poli. Gentil et serviable. Mais était-il... Fidèle?

J'avais détourné mon regard. Sur un tableau. Il représentait une magnifique jeune femme. Elle rayonnait de bonheur. Elle souriait avec une telle légèreté et une telle simplicité que je ne pourrais jamais le faire aussi bien qu'elle. Ses yeux rouges comme son frère... Tiens... Pourquoi, j'avais fait la relation avec lui? Enfin bref... Elle avait les mêmes yeux et le même sourire que l'inspecteur. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Je sentis le regard de mon observateur suivre ma contemplation. Je perçus que ses muscles de la mâchoire se resserrèrent. Presque automatiquement. Apparemment, elle doit être un sujet tabou. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que j'évite de lui poser des questions embarrassantes.

Je poussais un soupir... Être seule avec lui était vraiment un rêve... Un doux rêve... Presque irréel tellement sa beauté était surhumaine. Et il avait de telles manières... Comme s'il était sorti tout droit d'un livre chevaleresque.

Oui... Au plus profond de moi, je voulais qu'il me courtise comme étant sa dame...

"_ Quelle couleur aimez-vous, Lys?

_ Le vert, le rouge et le noir. En sachant que le noir n'est qu'une nuance de plusieurs couleurs."

Il eut un sourire comme si j'avais eu un bon raisonnement.

"_ J'imagine que vous... C'est le rouge, murmurais-je doucement."

Aro prit un air surpris puis son sourire réapparut. Encore plus satisfait que d'habitude. On aurait dit que je flattais un gamin de six ans. Ce n'était pas déconcertant mais quand même...

"_ Comment le saviez-vous?

_ Il n'y a que le rouge qui puisse faire ressortir vos yeux.

_ Dites-moi, Lys, n'êtes-vous pas en train de me séduire?"

Je fus piquée au vif. C'est ce qu'il croyait? Mon cœur s'était accéléré. Trop rapidement. Je voulais tant lui dire oui. Oui, c'est pour te séduire Aro. Mais quelque chose me freine... Je ne sais pas les sentiments que j'ai envers toi. Est-ce que c'est de l'attirance physique ou ai-je réellement des sentiments amoureux envers toi? Je ne veux pas jouer avec les sentiments des autres. Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme. Je ne veux pas être méchante... Je ne suis pas une joueuse. Je veux une relation sincère et qui soit basée sur la confiance mutuelle...

Ma réaction ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire. Comme s'il percevait les battements de mon coeur. Oui, bon... C'est un peu exagéré... Peut-être qu'il a une ouïe sur-développée? Ou alors il porte des antennes... Des antennes? Pff... A quoi je suis en train de penser... Je devenais désespérante...

"_ Vous êtes _mia cantante_, Lys..., chuchota-t-il. _Mia cantante_... Je n'aurais... Jamais pensé que je vous aurais trouvé ici..."

De quoi parlait-il? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par _mia cantante_? Et pourquoi était-il à la recherche d'une _mia cantante_? Je ne comprenais pas. Est-ce qu'il était en train de me dire qu'il était... Amoureux de moi? Je l'observais consciencieusement. Pas de supposition hâtive! Prenons notre temps... N'avais-je pas toute la journée pour y réfléchir? Et si... C'était vraiment le cas...

Mon cœur reprit soudainement de la vitesse. Je sentis alors une boule dans le ventre. Désagréable. J'avais peur de bafouiller en lui parlant... J'étais en proie à une vague d'air chaud mélangée à des sueurs froides. Je tressaillis. J'avais envie de le protéger... De le soutenir dans ses choix. Dans ses décisions... Je voulais être le pansement qui guérirait ses plaies. Je voulais tellement être celle qu'il voulait que je sois. Je compris que mon attirance n'était pas que physique. Je le sentais à présent... J'avais comme l'impression qu'il y avait un lien entre nous. Un lien puissant... Sauf que je ne savais pas comment l'interpréter. Était-ce vraiment de l'amour?

"_ Vous êtes en train de me dire que... Vous êtes...

_ Amoureux de vous, Lys. Oui. Mais je comprends que cela soit précipité... Et que cela ne soit pas le bon moment pour... Une relation amoureuse. Avec ce mécréant qui risque de vous faire du mal si je vous laisse partir..."

Il avait raison. C'était précipité mais cela ne me dérangeait pas pour autant. Je... Ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser... Je voulais savoir s'il...

"_ J'éprouve une irrésistible envie de vous protéger, Lys. De vous garder auprès de moi. D'éloigner vos doutes et vos cauchemars rien qu'en vous serrant dans mes bras, déclara-t-il presque dans un murmure. Je... J'ai l'impression de brûler lorsque votre regard se pose sur moi..."

Il s'était mis à genoux devant moi. Ses mains reposaient sur mes genoux.

"_ Vous êtes mon Enchanteresse... Vous avez pris mon cœur, Lys. Et j'aimerais que vous le gardiez. Je suis prisonnier de vous..."

Je touchais délicatement ses mains... Je ressentais la même chose mais j'étais tellement émue par ce que je venais d'entendre... Tellement émue... Que je me rapprochais de ses lèvres. Ses douces et fines lèvres glacées... Ce fut lui qui prit les devants. Dévorant mes lèvres. Il n'hésitait pas... Il n'hésitait plus. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et poussèrent à m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il approfondit le baiser en me quémandent l'ouverture de ma bouche avec sa langue... Je frissonnais de plaisir... Mon sang était en ébullition. Ma peau, mon corps souhaitait ses caresses. Sa bouche... Je le sentis sourire doucement... Comme s'il savait ce que mon corps voulait. Ce que je voulais aussi... Nos lèvres se séparèrent, un peu à contrecœur. Il prit tout son temps pour m'observer. Me détailler... Ses yeux reflétaient la tendresse et le désir... Il me voulait tout entière et je savais qu'il avait compris que j'étais aussi sa prisonnière. Il avait pris mon cœur...

Sa bouche frôla mon cou. Je l'entendis sentir mon odeur... Et il poussa un léger gémissement de plaisir. Il tressaillit violemment et me plaqua brusquement sur le sol. Ses iris étaient redevenus noirs comme l'ébène. Ses muscles se raidirent. Je le voyais... C'est comme s'il avait peur de me faire du mal, de me briser... J'avais une vague impression de déjà vu... Plus tôt ce matin... Il avait eu la même réaction... Et il m'a fait croire que... Qu'il était malade? Alors qu'il luttait contre ses pulsions.

"_ De quoi avez-vous peur, Aro?"

Aro avait un air si peiné... Si douloureux... Que mon coeur fondit devant son regard. Son visage était si expressif. Mes doigts touchèrent sa joue comme pour le rassurer. Comme pour le mettre en confiance. Je ne voulais pas le voir ainsi. Je voulais son bonheur... Il ferma les paupières. Il imprimait mon intention dans son esprit. Je voulais tellement lui dire que je l'aimais mais il était encore trop tôt... Il prit ma main et me la baisa tendrement.

"_ Je n'ai pas envie que vous me considérez comme un monstre, Lys. J'ai peur de vous perdre. J'ai si peur de vous perdre..."

Ses épaules se secouèrent brusquement. Et il émit comme un sanglot. Je vis sa peine. Sa douleur. Il le pensait réellement. Ses sentiments étaient si forts. Si puissants... Je me redressais et saisie son visage à deux mains. Je voulais le réconforter d'une quelconque manière. Et la seule idée qui me vint à l'esprit était celle-ci:

"_ Je vous aime, Aro."

Sa tête se logea dans mon cou comme un enfant qui avait besoin d'être consolé. Je l'enlaçais tendrement. Amoureusement... Je voulais qu'il rayonne. Qu'il retrouve son sourire... Son si beau sourire...


	11. Shopping

Ces mots... Ils étaient sortis tout seuls. Je n'avais pas réfléchis. C'était comme si cela avait été inscrit dans mon esprit. Dans mes veines... Dans mes os... Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais éperdument. Amoureusement... Allais-je me perdre dans cette relation? Sans doute. Allais-je être jalouse des filles qui lui tournent autour? Oui, probablement. Mais j'avais confiance en lui. Je penchais ma tête sur la sienne et lui déposais un baiser. Je voulais le réconforter. Il ne méritait pas d'être dans cet état... Il se redressa et me regarda avec cette peine... J'avais les larmes aux yeux en voyant l'état de détresse de l'inspecteur. J'avais tellement envie qu'il se sente mieux. Qu'il sourit... Je voulais qu'il soit heureux.

"_ Et si j'étais vraiment un monstre? Insista-t-il. M'aimeriez-vous?"

Que voulait-il dire par cela? Que voulait-il me faire passer comme message? Je le contemplais longuement. Le voir dans cet état me faisait de la peine. J'avais repris ses mains et les portais à mes lèvres. Je refusais de croire qu'il était un monstre. Pour moi il ne l'était pas. Pour moi, il était un ange. Ange qui m'était destiné. Qui était descendu du ciel pour moi. Pour me protéger... Pour me rassurer... Je baisais tendrement, amoureusement ses mains. Non... Il n'était pas un monstre. Et même s'il l'était... Je l'aimerais toujours autant... Je l'aimais déjà comme il était. Et je voulais qu'il le reste... Peut-être était-il étrange? Un peu décaler avec son temps mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. Non, cela me rassurait...

Aro leva ses yeux rouge sang vers les miens. Je sentais qu'il était touché. Il n'était pas un monstre. Pas avec moi. Pas en ma compagnie... Il me souriait timidement. Comme un jeune adolescent qui avait peur d'avouer ses sentiments à une fille. Ses yeux étaient un peu plus joyeux. Cela apaisa mon cœur qui s'était brisé face à sa profonde tristesse. Je lui rendis son sourire. Je remis une mèche derrière son oreille. Aro m'aida à me relever. Nous étions tous les deux à genoux. Face à face. Mains dans les mains... Le temps s'était arrêté... Je remarquais que les deux tâches opaques qu'Aro avait sur ses joues n'étaient pas encore partis. Il était tellement mignon ainsi... Timide et gêné... J'eus une envie de lui pincer les joues. J'hésitais à le faire. Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas? Et d'un coup, je me suis mise à lui pincer ses jolies petites joues glacées... Nous éclatâmes de rire ensemble. Mon corps bascula plus en avant. Vers le sien. Il me prit et me mit entre ses jambes. Mon dos était contre son torse. Je ne pouvais plus voir son visage... Ses yeux... Ses expressions. Ses mains s'entouraient autour de ma taille. J'entendis un petit gémissement provenant de ses poumons. De son torse. Cela faisait comme une invitation à l'acte... Cela me fit frissonner.

Aro mit une nouvelle fois son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Je sentais son souffle froid sur ma peau... Me donnant des fourmillements dans tout mon corps... Mon dieu! Comment pouvait-il me faire cet effet-là? Je fermais les yeux...

"_ Vous sentez bon... Délicieusement bon..."

Je rougis violement. C'était comme s'il me disait que mon sang était appétissant. Avait-il un côté vampirique? Cela expliquerait peut-être sa froideur... Et ses yeux? Je me retenais de rire. Non mais vraiment! Les vampires n'existent pas! Quand les scientifiques parlaient des vampires, ils disaient que les personnes étaient atteintes de la rage. Et elles étaient confrontées à des symptômes comme l'hypersensibilité à l'ail et à la lumière du soleil. Ainsi que des troubles du sommeil et une hypersexualité assez... Impulsive. Si Aro était un vampire... Il m'aurait sans doute déjà mordu. Vidé de mon sang. Quelle pensée ridicule! Stupide! Il se tenait là, près de moi. A me tenir dans ses bras. Sans rien faire. Non... Il n'était pas un vampire. Il n'était pas un monstre. Il était mon ange gardien...

Je remarquais alors qu'Aro était bien trop silencieux. Je sentais qu'il était attentif. Attentif à quoi? Je baissais les yeux pour voir son visage mais je ne voyais que ses cheveux. Je vis qu'il m'avait légèrement fait pivoter sur la gauche pour qu'il puisse entendre mon cœur... Automatiquement, mon cœur s'accéléra... Avoir tant d'intention de la part d'un homme comme lui... Cela me faisait chaud au cœur. Je fermais les paupières... Heureuse d'être seule en sa compagnie. Je l'entendis soupirer, doucement...

"_ Nous n'avons pas pris votre valise... Voulez-vous qu'on... Fasse du shopping?"

Je me retirais de lui et le regardais consciencieusement. Lui? Aller dans les magasins? Il baissa les yeux sur le sol comme s'il avait dit une bêtise.

"_ Non. Non... Cela ne me dérange pas. Est-ce que vous souhaiteriez... Venir à La Prade avec moi?

_ Ce serait avec joie, s'extasia Aro en joignant ses mains."

Au moins, il avait retrouvé son sourire. Heureux. Je me retournais pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je l'embrassais fougueusement. J'avais tellement envie... L'élan que j'avais pris le mit à terre. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je le laissais me dominer. Il devait profiter de ce que je lui offrais. Ses mains se glissèrent tout le long de mon corps. Je frissonnais. Je vibrais. Tellement... Je sentais que j'allais me consumer... Je le voulais. Maintenant. Et comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il fut rapidement sur moi. Et moi en dessous de lui. Je voyais son petit sourire coquin. Malicieux... J'émis un rire... Nous recommençâmes à nous embrasser. Lentement... Doucement... Ses lèvres se descendirent à mon cou. Ses mains maintenaient les miennes. Comme s'il ne voulait pas que je sois la dominante. J'eus un sourire...

Jusqu'au moment où... Son portable sonna...

Je l'entendis pester. Très bas. Tellement bas que je ne pus relever les mots qu'il avait prononcé. En tout cas, c'était de l'italien... Il avait une douce voix suave. Mélodieuse...

Aro bondit sur ses jambes, décrocha son portable et partit dans une autre salle. J'eus le souffle coupé... Alors comme ça, il me laissait ainsi. Sans rien me dire? Je me redressais et m'assieds sur le sofa. Qui l'avait téléphoné? Un homme? Une femme? Cela me paraissait plus logique. Et s'il ne m'aimait pas? Et s'il m'avait menti? Et si...

Oui bon... Cela fait beaucoup de "et si...". N'avais-je pas confiance en lui? Une nuit n'était pas assez suffisant pour établir une confiance. Je ne devais pas m'emballer trop vite. Et je l'avais fait... C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée. Et si on faisait les magasins? J'allais en sortir avec des cents et des milles euros dans les sacs.

Ouh la la la... Je crois que c'est plutôt une mauvaise idée...

Aro réapparut. Le visage grave. Je ne sais pas ce que la personne lui avait dit mais... Je voyais bien que quelque chose le tracassait.

"_ J'ai reçu des ordres. A ce qui parait, il y aurait un groupe de trafiquants à La Prade. Et je dois les infiltrer pour pouvoir remonter jusqu'à la source.

_ Devons-nous annuler notre soirée? Demandais-je un peu déçue.

_ Non. Ce que nous allons faire c'est... Que vous allez arriver avant moi à La Prade, vous vous mettez au bar et vous indiquez à vos amis où vous êtes. Ensuite, une fois que vous serez en sécurité avec eux, j'irais m'infiltrer dans ce groupe de trafiquants de drogue. Ainsi personne ne saura que vous étiez avec moi. Et en même temps, je garderais un œil sur vous. Si jamais vous avez un problème avec n'importe qui, envoyez-moi un message. Je ne tolérerais pas d'écart de la part des autres hommes sur vous."

J'acquiesçais lentement cependant j'étais un peu angoissée. J'avais peur pour lui... Du danger qu'il allait courir...

"_ Allons-nous faire du shopping? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux."

A Guéret, Aro me traina dans un magasin de vêtements dont je ne vis pas le nom... Les vêtements étaient tout de même cher. A chaque fois que je voyais une robe qui me plaisait, j'étais freinée par le prix. Du coup, je le reposais à chaque fois à sa place. Cela avait le don d'exaspérer Aro qui secouait négativement de la tête. Il prit alors une robe à manches courtes en similicuir. Il m'entraina dans une cabine d'essayage et tira sur le rideau. D'accord... Je crois que je vais devoir... Essayer une robe pour laquelle je ne pourrais pas acheter... Je soupirais. Je commençais à me déshabiller et mis ma robe. Elle affinait ma taille. Je la trouvais belle... Je l'aimais bien... Mais le prix...

Je vis qu'Aro avait tendu un autre vêtement. Un gilet en fourrure. Je le mis. Cela donnait un peu un style bohémien. J'aperçus son visage dans le miroir. Il eut un petit sourire. Un peu victorieux. Il passa le reste de son corps dans la cabine et referma le rideau. Ses mains se mirent sur ma taille. Son visage se posa sur mon épaule.

"_ Comment vous trouvez-vous?"

Son souffle me brûlait une nouvelle fois. Ses lèvres attrapèrent le lobe de mon oreille. Je sentis que ses mains descendaient vers mes jambes. Je fus prise de frisson. Non... Pas ici? Pas maintenant... Ses mains montèrent lentement vers mon entre-jambe. Non... Je tentais de l'en dissuader en essayant d'éloigner ses mains. Il émit un profond grognement... Je tournais mon visage vers lui. Il en profita pour m'embrasser.

"_ Je vous trouve magnifique, mon Enchanteresse."

Il me baisa le cou et je sentis une petite douleur. Je me crispais un peu mais je me détendis peu de temps après... Je me sentais bien... Je basculais ma tête sur le côté laissant en évidence ma jugulaire. J'aperçus alors qu'Aro avait mis un collier. Il embrassa à l'endroit où il m'avait fait mal.


	12. Colère

Aro me relâcha et disparut de l'autre côté du rideau. Je pense qu'il allait me prendre une autre robe. Celle-là ne lui plaisait pas? Je ne comprends pas... A moins que... A moins qu'il était en train de me faire une nouvelle garde robe. Je piquais un fard. Il était en train de se ruiner pour moi? Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse cela. J'enlevais rapidement la robe et commençais à me rhabiller. Il était hors de question qu'il paye tout ça! J'allais sortir de la cabine d'essayage qu'il apparut avec plusieurs autres robes, pantalons, hauts de tout genre...

Je fermais les paupières... Oh mon dieu! Où suis-je tombée?

Aro me referma dans la cabine avec ses nouvelles trouvailles. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois... Agacée... Je pris une robe en macramé et m'habillais rapidement. Vivement que cela se termine. J'en avais marre et je ne voulais pas qu'il achète tout cela! Pas pour moi! Et qui dit qu'on restera ensemble? C'était un geste complétement inutile! Inutile!

La robe était ceinturée à la taille ce qui mettait ma poitrine en valeur. Le décolleté était moyennement profond. Les manches avaient des fentes qui mettaient en évidence mes épaules. Il avait le don de prendre des robes qui mincissait ma silhouette et du premier coup d'œil en plus! Au lieu d'être inspecteur, il aurait pu être vendeur de prêt-à-porter féminin. Sale pervers! Le macramé était présent sur les pans de la robe et sur les manches. La tête de mon garde du corps passa une nouvelle fois dans la cabine. Le sourire toujours sur les lèvres. Il devait s'en douter que je ne voulais pas rester plus longtemps ici. Et en plus, il s'amusait avec mes nerfs!

"_ _Siete magnifici, mia cantante."_

Et voilà, maintenant, il me parlait italien. A mon avis, il s'est encore répété... Ainsi, il me trouvait magnifique? Je n'étais pas aussi belle que lui.

"_ Je vous aime,_ mia cantante_."

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Mon corps irradiait. Réagissait automatiquement à sa voix. Je me tournais vers lui aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

"_ Je vous aime aussi, Aro."

Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et me déposa ses lèvres sur ma bouche. Je tressaillis.

"_ Je ne veux pas que vous payez tout cela. Je... Je ne veux pas que vous vous ruinez pour moi.

_ Avez-vous seulement vu où je vivais?"

Qu'est-ce qu'il me disait? Qu'il était friqué aux as et qu'il pouvait tout acheter?

"_ Je me sentirais mal de vous voir acheter tout cela. Surtout que... Je ne saurais pas comment vous... Rembourser.

_ Vous me rembourserez d'une autre façon.

_ Ah oui? Et comment?

_ Vous allez donner votre sang. Un litre par semaine. C'est pour un organisme caritative."

Je clignais des paupières. Du sang? Pourquoi du sang? Je frissonnais... Un litre de sang par semaine. Cela fait beaucoup. Et puis mon organisme pourrait ne pas supporter. Je ne sais pas... Je n'avais pas encore fait de don de sang mais... Un litre par semaine? N'était-ce pas excessif? Apparemment, je le regardais bizarrement et cela avait l'air de le gêner.

"_ Et si je refuse?

_ Vous me payerez en nature?

_ En nature? Vous voulez dire... En...?"

Son sourire se fit mystérieux. Ses yeux rieurs me déshabillaient encore une fois. Me faisant vibrer encore. Et encore... Ces vagues de chaleur ne me quittèrent pas. Il entra dans la cabine.

"_ J'ai vraiment envie de vous, Lys. Vous êtes une femme adorable. Mais je ne vous veux pas que physiquement. Je vous veux toute entière. Vous avez une beauté intérieure époustouflante."

Aro me couvait du regard. Tendrement. Il me fit signe de faire un tour sur moi-même. Je compris qu'il était sérieux. Qu'il avait toujours été sérieux dans ses dires. Pourquoi avoir des doutes?

"_ Evidemment, j'attendrais que vous soyez prête pour cela. Je ne veux pas vous forcer.

_ Vous n'êtes pas le genre de personne à forcer n'importe qui à être entre vos jambes, fis-je automatiquement. Vous êtes bien trop respectueux..."

Trop respectueux... Peut-être cachait-il réellement quelque chose... Comment cela se fait-il qu'il ait un manoir alors qu'il a fuit de chez lui? C'était louche tout ça...

"_ Je n'apprécie guère qu'on me domine. Et je déteste qu'on enfreint les règles établies par mes... Le pays, déclara-t-il durement. Alors si une personne enfreint la loi, je n'hésiterais pas à le pourchasser pour qui puisse assumer sa peine."

Nous nous regardâmes longtemps. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Trop à mon goût. Je sentais comme une aura de cruauté qui l'enveloppait à cet instant. Je reculais un peu effrayée par ce que je ressentais. Oui... Aro savait être effrayant... Mais je doute qu'il avait envie de me faire peur. Si? Son visage était impassible. Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus rien. Il ressemblait plus à une statue. A un visage d'un prince des temps de l'Antiquité... Ses iris... N'avaient plus cette tendresse... Cela me submergea...

"_ Tu as vu Catherine? Il est plutôt beau gosse...

_ Beau gosse? Attends... C'est carrément un sex-symbol. Tu sais s'il est célibataire?

_ Je l'ai vu en train de choisir des vêtements pour une jeune femme. Elle est dans la cabine d'essayage.

_ De toute façon... Si elle était de la même beauté que lui, cela ne nous aurait pas échapper..."

Cette conversation entre les deux vendeuses me fit réagir. Intérieurement. J'essayais de rester sereine. De ne pas tenir compte de ce qu'elles disaient. Peut-être s'étaient-elles suffisamment rapprochées de nous pour entendre ce que nous disions? Ou essayaient-elles de le draguer en me faisant du mal? Les deux sans doute. Et puis, de toute manière, nous n'étions pas ensemble officiellement alors... Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en serais jalouse. Même s'il me dit que je suis plus magnifique que ses filles qui peut me dire s'il est réellement sincère? Ca y est... Ca recommence... Le pessimisme et moi, nous ne faisons qu'un! Cependant... Elles n'avaient pas tort. Je n'étais pas comme lui. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait choisi.

Je sentais son regard sur moi. Il me détaillait, je le savais. Il voulait sans doute que je me confesse. Que je lui dise que j'ai besoin de lui. Que je lui montre que je tenais à lui... Mais... Rien ne me vint à l'esprit. Je l'observais sans trop le voir. Je ne pouvais pas égaler sa beauté. Je serais toujours sous un piédestal. Je serais toujours en train de lui demander de l'aide. De me protéger... Mais jamais, il ne se confiera à moi. Peut-être avons-nous des points communs? Mais cela ne marchera pas non plus... Avoir peu ou beaucoup de points communs... Ne sert strictement à rien... Je n'étais pas comme lui. Nous sommes tellement différents...

Je saisie le rideau pour le rabattre de l'autre côté cependant Aro arrêta mon geste. Ses yeux se voilèrent soudainement. Il soupira tout en baissant les yeux sur le sol. Il avait l'air triste. Abandonné. Et cela me fit de la peine. Toutefois, c'était la vérité... Je ne serais jamais assez bien pour lui...

Sur ces pensées, je me dévêtis lentement. Depuis tout à l'heure, j'éprouvais un grand pincement au cœur et cela faisait une grande douleur dans la poitrine. Je sais que je ne devais pas le montrer à Aro. Sous peine de lui faire encore plus mal. Et de donner la victoire à ses femmes qui lui courraient après!

"_ Imagine... Moche... Pou, entendis-je une employée dire."

Une boule de rage se forma au milieu de ma gorge. Comment osait-elle dire que je ressemblais à un pou? Pour qui se prenait-elle? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retenait de sortir et de leur donner une bonne correction pour insulte envers autrui. Mais je ne le fis pas... Je remis la robe sur le cintre tout en essayant de garder mon sang-froid. J'étais à deux doigts de déchirer les coutures du vêtement... Avant même que je sorte de la cabine...

"_ Lys est milles fois plus belle que vous, sales petites hypocrites, rétorqua furieusement Aro. Autant intérieurement que physiquement!"

Il tira violemment le rideau, me prit mon poignet et m'entraina vers la sortie du magasin. Ouh... Il était vraiment en colère. Peut-être plus qu'hier soir. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs vers les vendeuses qui se turent immédiatement. Wouah! Si je pouvais faire à chaque fois quelqu'un m'énervait... Oui bon d'accord... Si je faisais ça trop souvent, il n'y aurait plus grand monde dans mon entourage.

La gérante vint nous faire des excuses mais cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

"_ Pas la peine de vous racheter mécréante, cracha-t-il. Je ne vous pardonnerais pas!"

Qu'est-ce qui fallait que je fasse? Que je le calme? Et s'il m'envoyait balader comme la directrice du magasin? Aro saisit la poignée de la porte, me fit passer dehors et la claqua. Malheureusement trop fort, la porte se brisa en milles morceaux... Et oui... La porte était en verre... Il me poussa dans la voiture après avoir ouvert la portière. J'aperçus ses yeux s'arrêter sur ma main gauche. Un éclair de souffrance passa sur son visage puis il referma la portière doucement. Il fit le tour, s'installa et démarra la voiture.

A mon avis... Le shopping, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui.


	13. Hésitation

La voiture se dirigea à la sortie de Guéret. Si je comprenais bien on rentrait à la maison? Super! Plus de shopping en perspective!

Bon... Au moins il s'était ravisé à m'emmener dans un autre magasin. A mon avis il n'avait pas très envie qu'on ait la même scène dans un autre commerce. Ce que je pouvais parfaitement comprendre. Cependant, je remarquais que son visage n'avait guère changé d'expression. Toujours aussi furieux. Ses yeux étaient haineux. D'un seul regard, je sentais qu'il était capable d'enlever la vie à quelqu'un. Je détournais mes yeux vers la vitre mais je devais avoir un œil sur lui.

Est-ce que lui parler allait améliorer l'atmosphère? Si je ne faisais rien, cela allait empirer, non? Je me pinçais les lèvres. Si je ne faisais rien, j'allais me sentir coupable.

"_ Calmez-vous, Aro. Ce n'était pas si grave.

_ Elles vous ont insultés! Elles savaient parfaitement ce qu'elles faisaient. Elles voulaient vous faire sortir pour se moquer de vous ouvertement. Non! Je ne souhaite pas que vous soyez blesser par ce genre de raillerie."

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur. On passa le panneau 70 km/h. Euh... Et lui, il était a...? 100km/h? Super... Et dire qu'il était flic...

"_ Vous êtes de la police. Vous devez savoir que vous devez rouler à la vitesse indiquée sur le panneau de signalisation, lui fis-je remarqué.

_ ..."

Comment faire pour le calmer? Il fallait que je trouve un endroit facilement accessible. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans cet état-là. Soudain, j'aperçus un sentier forestier qui menait vers un cul-de-sac.

"_ Arrêtez-vous ici.

_ Quoi?

_ Arrêtez-vous ici, ordonnais-je en montrant le chemin."

Je ne sais par miracle mais il m'écouta. C'est bien. Devais-je le féliciter? Euh... Je ne pense pas que cela soit une merveilleuse idée... Si jamais il me rembarre alors que je voulais juste plaisanter... Ce n'était pas gagné...

Je me détachais et me mis à l'arrière tandis qu'il gara le véhicule. Je vis son regard dans le rétroviseur. Il était méfiant et à la fois curieux. C'était un bon point si j'avais éveillé sa curiosité. Cela voulait dire que j'avais toute son attention sur moi. Cela me fit frissonner. Je pris son bras et le tirais pour qu'il puisse me rejoindre. Il s'assied à côté de moi mais il avait toujours son air aussi fermé. Je lui retirais sa veste. Très délicatement. Je voulais qu'il se détende. Qu'il oublie un peu ce qui s'était passé dans la boutique. Je déboutonnais les premiers boutons de sa chemise et passa mes mains sur ses épaules. Sa peau était douce comme de la soie et aussi dure que du marbre... Elle était si gelée... Je voulais lui faire un petit massage. Juste pour qu'il cesse d'avoir cette mine agressif. On dirait qu'il va manger quelqu'un...

Aro tourna son visage vers moi. Il avait l'air désolé. Je savais qu'il voulait se faire pardonner. Je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de se taire. Je voulais qu'il profite de ce moment. Qu'il ne pense à rien. A part se détendre. Ma main caressa sa joue glacée. Je retournais à mon massage. Ses muscles se détendirent peu à peu. Cela m'apaisa. Au moins il n'était plus sur les nerfs...

"_ Je ne comprends pas comment... Une humaine... Est capable de me canaliser aussi rapidement..., chuchota-t-il, très bas."

_Humaine_? Il m'avait traité d'_humaine_? Et lui? Il était quoi? Un extraterrestre? Un dieu Immortel? Pff... Vraiment n'importe quoi... Décidément je ne comprendrais jamais les hommes.

Aro se tourna lentement vers moi. Ses yeux avaient une lueur bien particulière. Il était impatient. Impatient pour quoi? Cependant le feu se propagea peu à peu dans tout mon corps. Encore une fois... Je me concentrais sur mon massage. Je sentis ses lèvres se détendre doucement. J'eus un sourire. J'avais réussi. Je m'appliquais plus sérieusement... Sa peau était vraiment très douce... Inconsciemment, je lui déposais un baiser sur son épaule. Il tressaillit puis il se tourna lentement vers moi. Il haletait comme s'il manquait déjà d'air. Ses iris exprimaient tellement de tendresse et d'amour que nos lèvres se purent résister à se rencontrer. Puis peu à peu notre baiser s'approfondit. Sa bouche effleura ma jugulaire. Il huma ma peau. Imprimant l'odeur de ma peau dans son esprit. Ses bras me forcèrent à me rapprocher plus physiquement de lui. Il me mit sur ses genoux tout enlevant ma robe. Il la jeta sur le siège à côté de nous. Je frémis. Ses caresses étaient vraiment voluptueuses. Doucement, son visage glissa vers ma poitrine. Il serra mes poignets très fortement. Comme s'il ne voulait pas que je m'enfuisse.

"_ Aro...

_ Vous êtes comme la Pomme Interdite de l'Eden, murmura-t-il. Vous êtes merveilleuse."

Était-il en train de me dire que j'étais désirable? Qu'il n'allait pas tarder à céder à la tentation? Cela me provoqua un autre frisson. Mon dieu... Je fermais les paupières tandis qu'il m'allongeait sur la banquette arrière.

"_ Votre parfum est si appétissant... Lys..."

Oui... Je sais, j'ai mis le parfum Tendre Jasmin ce matin. Mais de là à dire que mon odeur est appétissante...

"_ Un digne nectar... Pour les dieux... Adoucissant... Ma soif..."

Il comparait mon parfum à une offrande aux dieux? Je comprenais de moins en moins. Et pourquoi parlait-il de... Sa soif? Parlait-il de sa soif de... Sexe? Il continuait à m'embrasser. Sur mes lèvres... Sur mon cou... Et plus il prenait confiance en lui, plus il baissait son visage vers le bas de mon corps. Je... Je... Je n'étais pas encore prête... Et pourtant mon corps hurlait qu'il me prenne.

Maintenant...

Aro dégrafa mon soutien-gorge. Ma peau brûlait sous ses caresses. Doucement, je sentis qu'il glissait ma culotte vers le bas. C'est bon... J'étais nue... Complétement nue devant lui. Complétement vulnérable.

"_ Aro..., gémissais-je."

Aro se redressa. Il me regardait de haut. Victorieux. Dans ses yeux, je voyais son avidité. Il me voulait... Encore et encore... Il me prit les mains et me les guida vers sa chemise. Ainsi il souhaitait que je le déshabille. Il acquiesça lentement de la tête comme pour me répondre à cette question muette. Je défis lentement les boutons de sa chemise. Et je vis son torse si froid et si dure pour la première fois. Il baissa mes mains sur sa ceinture. Je frissonnais. Il voulait que je... Que je le déshabille tout entier? Il acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Il remarqua mon hésitation et guida mes gestes. La ceinture enlevée, je déboutonnais son bouton... Et fis descendre sa fermeture éclair... Puis il se débarrassa de son pantalon. J'avais étrangement chaud... J'étouffais... Mais sa froideur me faisait du bien... Je savais qu'en nous liant... Nous aurions un équilibre par rapport à la température de nos corps. Je fermais les paupières. Je voulais reprendre mon souffle.

Et là, je sentis son membre dur et froid entrer en moi. C'était si soudain. Je me sentais si remplie. J'ouvris mes yeux pour le regarder. Son visage était tendu. Pourquoi faisait-il cette expression-ci? J'écartais ses cheveux pour mieux l'observer. Il se pencha vers moi et logea son visage dans mon cou. Il me serra tendrement.

"_ Ne bougez plus... Je ne veux pas... Vous faire du mal."

Je l'entendis respirer à plusieurs reprises. De quoi avait-il peur? De me faire mal? Était-il aussi... Violent? Mon regard fut attiré par une tache bleuâtre autour de mon poignet gauche. J'écarquillais les yeux. Parlait-il vraiment de sa force?

Tout d'un coup, il se retira, s'habilla rapidement, trop rapidement à mon goût et me dit sans me jeter un seul regard:

"_ Rhabillez-vous, Lys... Je ne... Me sens pas... Encore prêt..."

Aro s'installa sur le siège avant. Je compris qu'il voulait rentrer au manoir. Je baissais la tête sur mes vêtements et me résignais à me vêtir.

Je me demandais vraiment si je devais aller à la Prade, ce soir...


	14. Pardonner

Veuillez m'excuser pour se retard de trois semaines ^^'. Mon ordi est mort en début de vacances, voilà la fameuse raison de mon silence. ^^ Mais bon, je vais tenter de rattraper mon retard! ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je me demandais vraiment si je devais aller à la Prade, ce soir...

J'hésitais à passer sur le siège de co-conducteur. Après ce qui s'était passé, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Comment me comporter. Je m'attachais tandis qu'il me regardait dans le rétroviseur. Je l'entendis soupirer et il démarra la voiture. J'observais le paysage défiler devant mes yeux. Ah... Il était vexé ou en colère car je sentais qu'on prenait de plus en plus de vitesse. Bah... S'il a une amende, ce ne sera pas de ma faute. Je ne suis pas son ange gardien. Ni sa conquête. Ni sa petite amie. Non... Je ne pense pas que j'étais quelque chose pour lui.

Puis je pris la décision qui me semblait importante. Je pris mon portable et frappais les touches de mon clavier pour envoyer un message à Joana. J'aperçus au loin le coup d'œil d'Aro sur mon portable mais je ne fis aucune remarque. Il avait l'air crispé. Les muscles de ses joues étaient un peu plus étirés qu'à la normale. Je n'aimais pas quand il était en colère. Même si ce que j'ai vu à la boutique n'était qu'une petite partie de ce qu'il pouvait faire...

_Je ne pense pas venir ce soir. Tu verras peut-être l'Inspecteur Venturi._

_J'aimerais bien venir mais je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur Sébastien. J'espère que tu peux le comprendre._

_Je n'ai pas envie que je vous apporte des ennuis tant qu'il est nuisible. Pour vous comme pour moi._

Je l'envoyais. Joana me répondit presque automatiquement. Comme si elle était carrément dans mon portable. Okay... J'avoue que c'est peut-être un peu trop exagéré... Mais bon... Elle écrivait les sms aussi vite que son ombre. Oui oui! Je vous l'assure... Bon d'accord, j'arrête de parler... Revenons à nos moutons...

_Dommage, mais je comprends. Quand voudrais-tu qu'on se voit tous ensemble?_

Je jetais un coup d'œil au séduisant conducteur puis mon regard revint sur l'écran de mon mobile. Lui, il n'était pas prisonnier de son manoir. Moi oui... Je soupirais... Avais-je le droit de sortir? De voir mes amis et ma famille?

_Dans la semaine, peut-être mais rien n'est encore bien sûr._

Je resoupirais. Blasée. Oh oui, je l'étais... Je ne pouvais plus sortir de la propriété sans que je sois suivie et surveillée par mon garde du corps. Il n'avait pas du travail à faire au lieu de me coller les baskets?

Sans trop savoir comment je m'étais recroquevillée sur le siège. Mes muscles étaient tendus. Je tentais de me rassurer, de me détendre mais mon corps ne le fit pas. J'étais en train de réagir à ce que mon compagnon m'avait fait. Il m'avait blessé. Rejeté. Comme si je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. Comme si je n'étais pas de son rang. Comme si je n'étais rien pour lui...

Pourquoi ces paroles d'amour, ce matin? Était-ce pour me piéger? Me blesser encore plus dans mon amour propre? Dans ce cas, je ne devais plus lui faire confiance. Ou du moins... Pas en amour... Et pourtant... Mon cœur réagissait à ses moindres gestes, à ses moindres regards... Mon corps tout entier s'ébouillantait quand il me touchait... Son amour... Était rien... Il n'existait pas... Il n'avait jamais existé.

Je sentis les larmes montées. Non! Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer que j'étais... Faible. Car je l'étais... Je fermais les yeux. Je faisais toujours ça pour éviter que les personnes comprennent que j'étais sur le point de pleurer. Je devais attendre que cela passe. Que je me maîtrise. Que j'aille mieux. Mon cœur s'était déchiré au moment où celui que j'aimais m'avait jeté mes vêtements à la figure. C'est ce qu'il avait fait... C'est ce qu'il venait de me faire... Mon cœur n'existait plus... Il laissait place à un trou... Au néant... Jamais je n'avais pensé que j'allais être traitée ainsi... Comme un objet... Comme un jouet. Que l'on prend et qu'on le jette lorsqu'il ne convient plus à son propriétaire. J'étais ce jouet... Quel rôle! Je me rendis compte que je respirais comme si je manquais d'air tel un poisson qui se trouvait hors de l'eau. Autrement dit, je n'étais pas très silencieuse... Je sentais le regard de mon "garde du corps". Il devait se demander ce que j'avais. A moins qu'il le savait déjà. Ce qui était très plausible. Vu que c'était lui, la source de ma tristesse. De ma souffrance.

Le véhicule s'arrêta enfin. J'entrouvris les paupières et balayait le lieu du regard. Nous étions arrivés au manoir. Cela me rassurait mais IL était toujours là, dans la voiture. IL s'était retourné pour m'observer mais je fis comme si je ne le voyais pas. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être inquiet. Ni d'être désolé par ce qu'il venait de me faire quelques instants plus tôt. Cela prouvait bien qu'il ne me portait pas directement dans son cœur. Encore... Fallait-il qu'il ait un cœur...

Je me décidais d'ouvrir les yeux. Après tout je ne risquais rien. Je n'avais pas pleuré. Je tentais de prendre un air détaché et sortis rapidement de la voiture pour aller dans ma chambre de séjour. Ses pas étaient sur les miens. A croire qu'il voulait que je lui parle. Comme si c'était à moi de m'excuser pour son comportement? Je grimpais les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il me suivait toujours. Toujours aussi silencieux. Je soupirais. J'étais vraiment mal. Il m'avait jeté... Pourquoi devais-je rester ici? Je pouvais repartir dans mon appartement dans la ville où je faisais mes études. Sébastien n'y était jamais allé.

Je rentrais dans ma chambre et fermais la porte d'un coup sec. Non... Je ne voulais pas le voir. Le regarder me ferait revivre sa répulsion envers moi. Je ne devais plus rester ici. Je cherchais un sac mais je me souviens que je n'avais rien emmené. Je me pinçais les lèvres. Quelle idiote!

J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Pas besoin de me demander qui s'était... Je le savais déjà... Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et referma la porte.

"_ Puis-je vous parler? Demanda-t-il."

J'allais lui lancer un pique mais je me mordis la langue. Si je lui disais cela, il allait surement se vexer. Il fallait que j'évite de le mettre en colère. Je sentis qu'il était près de moi. Mon corps l'avait reconnu. Je bouillais à l'intérieur de moi. La seule façon pour que je me calme c'était de sentir son corps froid sur le mien. Je fermais les paupières. Son doigt écarta quelques mèches de cheveux tandis que son autre main me faisait pivoter vers lui.

"_ Je vous prie de m'excuser pour l'écart que j'ai commis. Je sais que ce que vous vouliez faire était pour me contrôler. Pour me calmer. Et j'ai abusé de votre confiance. Et je vous ai lâchement rejeté comme un mouchoir usagé alors que mes sentiments sont sincères envers vous."

Une larme perla sur ma joue. Je n'étais pas capable de le regarder en face.

"_ Je vous ai fait mal... Si mal que je ne sais comment me racheter."

Il était si sincère. Je pouvais voir à travers mes paupières, son visage reflétant une grande tristesse. Mon cœur s'attrista. Il était si seule. Et j'étais son soleil. Je ne pouvais l'abandonner. Inconsciemment, je me mis dans ses bras tout en disant:

"_ Ne faites rien... Vous êtes déjà pardonné."

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille. Je me sentais rassurée, apaisée, en sécurité.


	15. Union charnel

Aro se mit à haleter. Sa bouche frôlait mon cou. Je frissonnais. La chaleur avait réapparu dans tout mon corps. Mes mains, anciennement au niveau de ses épaules, avaient glissés vers ses hanches. Je tournais brusquement mon visage pour avoir ses lèvres sucrées. Et je commençais à l'embrasser langoureusement, à quémander l'ouverture des ses lèvres pour que nos langues puissent valser. Ce qu'il fit rapidement. Donnant un rythme endiablé et sensuel. Presque érotique. Je me collais plus contre lui. Je le sentis tressaillir. Mes doigts défirent lentement les boutons de la chemise de mon compagnon. Je caressais son torse doucement, lentement. Je levais les yeux vers lui. Et le rouge me vint aux joues. Je l'entendis rire. Doucement.

Je n'avais pas envie qu'il parte à La Prade. Rester toute seule dans le manoir pendant une nuit... Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais rester avec lui. Auprès de lui. Dans ses bras...

"_ Si vous ne voulez pas que je parte pour La Prade, je peux me désister. Mon supérieur comprendra."

Cependant, si les trafiquants n'étaient pas coincés... Les propriétaires des drogues pouvaient utiliser leurs marchandises pour nuire d'autres personnes. Et la police devait les arrêter.

"_ Je saurais attendre votre retour, déclarais-je doucement."

Nos regards se rencontrèrent. Je voyais ses yeux me contempler tendrement. Son index glacial frôla ma joue. Je l'attrapais brusquement avec mes dents et le lécha. N'était-ce pas une invitation? Je le suçais avidement. Lui faisant comprendre que j'avais envie de lui. Et que je ne pouvais plus attendre. J'enlevais ma robe et dégrafais mon soutien-gorge. Sa main s'agrippa à ma poitrine. Elle malaxait ma chair, mon sang... Elle pinçait, tortillait mon téton puis il le mit en bouche. Je le serrais plus fort contre moi. Enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille. Son membre était à nouveau dur. Cela me provoqua un nouveau frisson dans tout mon être. Un frisson d'excitation.

Tout d'un coup, il me plaqua contre le mur mais fit attention à ne pas me faire mal. Je remis une mèche derrière son oreille tout en lui souriant. Son visage était redevenu impassible. Dur et froid. Je caressais sa joue. Voulant qu'il me parle. Qu'il me dise au moins ce qu'il n'allait pas avant de faire la même chose que dans la voiture. Et peu à peu son expression changea. Ses traits s'adoucirent et ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement en un beau sourire.

Aro continua à me caresser ardûment. Passionnément. Puis, il me fit allonger sur le lit. Est-ce qu'il allait me rejeter comme tout à l'heure? Il émit un drôle de grognement. Comme s'il était en désaccord avec moi. Il se déshabilla entièrement et déchira le peu de tissu qui me restait. Il reprit son activité avec sa bouche. Goûtant ma poitrine avec plus de gourmandise. Je me sentais si vide... Je voulais qu'il me pénètre. Maintenant. Sans attendre d'avantage! Une de ses mains me prit fermement les fesses et l'attira vers son membre durement dressé. Il frotta délicatement l'objet de ses désirs et décida enfin à entrer en moi. Une fois de plus, je me sentis remplie, vivante... Au bord de la jouissance... Une fois de plus, Aro était penché sur moi et il se contrôlait. Je le savais. Il avait peur qu'il me blesse avec sa force. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'ecchymose que j'avais. Je soupirais. Il est vrai que j'avais mal mais je ne faisais pas attention. Je voulais profiter de lui. Son visage avait pris une expression mi-rêveuse, mi-moqueuse, un vrai ange taquin. Cela m'arracha un petit rire. Aro frotta doucement son bassin contre le mien comme s'il avait peur que je me brise en mille morceaux. Oui... Il avait toujours peur de faire quelque chose de mal en ma compagnie. Surtout lorsque c'était physique. Au lieu qu'il me tienne dans ses bras, je remarquais qu'il serrait fermement les draps. J'entendis des craquements, des déchirements de tissus tandis qu'il accélérait ses vas-et-viens. Ses yeux étaient plus pétillants que jamais. Ils brillaient comme des joyaux. Je sentis peu à peu les muscles se refermer sur son membre. Je me cambrais sous ses délicates caresses. Bien qu'elles étaient un peu fortes. Mais cela m'importait peu. Je vibrais... Tout mon corps vibrait... J'avais l'impression que mon corps allait exploser comme un feu d'artifice. Je me retenais de gémir de plaisir. J'osais le regarder à travers mes cils. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes. Ses traits du visage étaient vraiment doux et angéliques. Il était si beau tandis que moi... Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma pensée que ses lèvres se trouvèrent à l'orée de mon oreille.

"_ Tu es magnifique, Lys, susurra-t-il suavement."

Aro m'avait tutoyé... Il m'avait sourit toujours aussi tendrement. Il me serra dans ses bras alors qu'il redoublait d'intensité dans ses pénétrations. J'étais au bord des larmes. Je sentais que mon corps succombait à ces délices. Qu'il se consumait à chaque fois qu'Aro entrait. J'écartais un peu plus mes jambes pour qu'il s'enfouisse plus profondément dans mon antre. Je l'entendis émettre de petits gémissements... Il murmurait mon nom... Je sentis sa verge tressaillir à l'intérieur de moi. Il allait bientôt venir en moi. Et soudainement, je jouissais et peu après je perçus sa semence m'envahir. Il émit un long râle de plaisir. Puis, il se retira rapidement. De peur de s'emporter à mon avis et s'allongea à côté de moi.

Aro passa sa main autour de ma taille et me força gentiment à me coller à lui. Contre son corps. Je frissonnais de notre ébat. Mon corps réclamait encore mais je ne voulais pas me faire passer pour une perverse. Cela me fit rougir violement.

"_ A quoi penses-tu pour réagir ainsi? Murmura-t-il avec son air malicieux."

Une de ses mains gambada vers mon entrejambe tandis que l'autre faisait des cercles sur mon téton. Je poussais un soupir, soulagée qu'il puisse recommencer ses caresses. Il inséra un doigt dans mon antre et tortura le fruit de mes désirs avec son pouce. Je fermais les paupières abandonnant mon corps à mon compagnon.

"_ Regarde-moi, Lys. Je veux voir ton plaisir dans tes iris."

Je l'écoutais et le contemplais dans les yeux. Ses iris étaient devenus sombre. Un beau noir... Il passa sa langue entre ses lèvres tandis qu'un deuxième doigt entra en moi. Sa main bougeait doucement entre mes jambes puis elle fut prise de frénésie. Entrant et sortant à une vitesse surhumaine. Je me sentis prise d'un nouveau feu au niveau de mon bas-ventre.

"_ Aro..., soupirais-je."

Un sourire éclairait son visage. Satisfait que je puisse réagir ainsi. Puis il posa son visage sur mon épaule. Sa verge était à nouveau dressée en l'air et il l'avait calé entre mes fesses. Il devait sans doute attendre ma réponse pour qu'il puisse assouvir ses besoins. Il prenait un certain plaisir à me voir me tortiller dans tous les sens. Au moment où il avait retiré ses doigts, je lui saisie sa main pour qu'il continu. Je ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête.

"_ Je crois que j'ai ma réponse, murmura-t-il, ravi de mon geste."


	16. Je te connais

Ce fut difficile pour moi de me séparer de ce bel inspecteur de police. Mais je devais le laisser partir. Je n'avais pas le choix. Il devait travailler et je ne devais pas le déranger pour quoi que ce soit. Mon compagnon me regarda en s'habillant. J'étais encore allongée dans mon lit. Un peu dévasté par nos ébats. Mon corps réagissait instinctivement à ce que j'étais en train de penser. Mon sang affluait plus rapidement dans mes veines. Mon cœur prenait de la vitesse. J'entendis le doux rire d'Aro. Il devait savoir que je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte... Il s'assied sur le rebord du lit en caressant doucement mon dos nu... C'était si agréable... Je fermais les paupières pour me délecter de ces instants.

"_ J'essayerais de revenir le plus vite possible.

_ Sois prudent, Aro."

Aro eut un tendre sourire. Il se pencha vers mon visage pour y déposer un baiser. Je pris l'initiative de l'approfondir. Il m'emprisonna mes mains d'une de ses poignes et s'allongea sur moi tandis que l'autre main s'amusait à masser ma poitrine. Me faisant comprendre à tel point il me désirait. Ses lèvres glissèrent vers mon cou et je sentis une vague impression de pincement. Sa langue lécha ma peau meurtrie. Comme c'était bon... Je dû faire un effort titanesque pour qu'il s'écarte de moi.

"_ Va, Aro. Ils t'attendent."

Mais je compris, rien que dans son regard, qu'il ne voulait pas se détacher de moi. Non... Il ne voulait pas partir... Il voulait continuer nos ébats. Comme si on n'en avait pas fait assez pendant toute l'après midi. A cette pensée, cela me blasa. Je n'ai jamais été aussi... Active au lit... Il baisa les parcelles de ma peau où il y avait des hématomes mais sincèrement, je ne pensais pas qu'il était un monstre. Il était juste mon sauveur. Mon ange protecteur. Je le sentis sourire sous ses baisers. Il se redressait de toute sa hauteur.

"_ Je serais prudent. Ne t'en fais pas."

Il commença à partir de la chambre quand il s'arrêta et se retourna pour me dire:

"_ Puisque nous avons... Un peu chahuté... Et que ton lit n'a pas résisté au poids de nos ébats... Peut-être seras-tu mieux dans ma chambre?"

Dans sa chambre? Il m'autorisait à aller dans sa chambre? J'avais écarquillé les yeux ce qui lui provoqua un fou rire. Doux. Gracieux...

"_ A croire que tu es mal traitée, plaisanta-t-il tout en me dévorant des yeux.

_ Non, fis-je d'une toute petite voix tout en rougissant."

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers lui. Je sentais son regard couvrir mon corps. Je me sentais belle pour lui, à ses yeux. Bien que je savais, au plus profond de moi, que tout allait s'arrêter. Je serais auprès de lui pendant un moment de sa vie mais un jour ou l'autre, tout s'arrêtera. Cette pensée me pinça le cœur. Je pris sa main et je le mis sur mon cœur. Je voulais qu'il sache que je l'aimais même si notre relation sera de courte durée. Peut-être le temps que Sébastien soit arrêté et jugé. Mais cela ne tiendra pas. Ces moments avec lui disparaitront peu à peu de ma vie. De mon existence. Pour laisser place à la solitude. A la nostalgie. Je ne croyais pas au Prince Charment. Bien que dans mon cœur, je voulais réellement le croire. Sans doute, j'avais gardé un peu mon âme d'enfant dans mon être.

Je vis que le regard de mon compagnon avait changé. Une lueur d'inquiétude et de tristesse était présent dans ses iris de braise. Lui avais-je fait mal? Lisait-il vraiment dans mon âme? Cela était complétement absurde! Et pourtant... Il réagissait comme s'il entendait mes pensées. Il me contempla longuement comme il le faisait hier soir. Insistant. Pénétrant. Intense. Une nouvelle fois, je l'avais blessé. Je sentis sa main se poser sur ma joue. Je fermais les yeux. Mon cœur battait comme les ailes d'un papillon. Je luttais pour ne pas pleurer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit triste. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'étais blessée par ce que je venais de penser. Mais je voulais m'excuser.

"_ Pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas quand je te dis que je t'aime, Lys? Chuchota-t-il, meurtri."

J'avais peur de m'engager. J'avais peur de tout donner dans cette relation. J'avais peur de sombrer dans la folie. Dans la dépression s'il m'abandonnait. J'avais tellement peur... Je préférais mettre une barrière pour me protéger. Pour ne pas souffrir. Mais une rencontre n'est...

"_ Que le début d'une séparation..., acheva-t-il. C'est ce que tu penses réellement?"

Je reculais de quelques pas. J'avais raison. Il lisait dans les pensées... Ou du moins tactilement. Il me regardait avec cet air de chien battu. Il avait l'air tellement déprimé. Non... Non... Je ne pouvais pas... Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je sois pessimiste? Pourquoi avais-je ce don pour tout gâcher? Je voulais tellement m'excuser.

"_ Reste avec moi, ce soir. Apprenons... A nous connaître, murmurais-je."

Oui. C'était mieux de faire ainsi.

"_ Je te connais déjà, Lys. Beaucoup mieux que tu le crois. Ton visage est tellement expressif. Tellement émotif qu'on sait directement que quelque chose te tracasse. Quand tu es stressée, tu essayes de dédramatiser la situation. Tu penses toujours que tu ne vas pas réussir pour éviter d'être en échec. Cela t'évite de penser que tu as mal fait. Quand tu manges chez des amis, tu essayes de faire bonne figure et de manger à tout, même au fromage et aux aliments que tu ne connais pas..."

Plus il parlait, plus je me disais qu'il connaissait ma vie. Mes faits et gestes. Comme s'il avait grandi avec moi. Comme s'il avait toujours été là pour moi. Ce qui était totalement absurde. Et pourtant, plus il énumérait ce que je faisais, ce que j'aimais... Plus mon cœur me disait que c'était lui que j'attendais. Je ne devais pas laisser passer cette chance. Je l'aimais. Mon cœur me le criait.

"_ ...Déteste que tes frères se moquent de toi lorsqu'un film te fait pleurer. Pour moi, c'est que tu es sensible. Et la sensibilité est une grande qualité. Aie confiance en toi. Aie foi en moi aussi. Nous formons un couple. Nous devons se faire confiance.

_ Reste avec moi, Aro."

L'homme que j'aime me souria et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Je l'enlaçais. Il avait raison. Je devais apprendre à lui faire confiance. Je ne me détachais pas de lui.

"_ Est-ce que je pourrais te poser des questions? Demandais-je toute timide."

Je sentis ses muscles se raidir. Comme s'il avait peur. Je devais lui demander autrement je ne le saurais jamais. Car au fond de moi, je savais que je ne savais rien de lui.

"_ Sur toi. Ta famille... Si tu as envie...

_ Bien sûr. Tu es ma compagne, je te dois la vérité. Maintenant, va prends une douche."

Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro du commissariat ou de son supérieur.


	17. Interrogation

C'était limite s'il me disait que je puais! Oh le manant!... Je commençais à partir vers la salle de bain. J'avais du mal à marcher. Foutues ecchymoses! Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Aro.

"_ Dis aussi que je pue... J'te dirais rien, grommelais-je.

_ Non, je te proteste! S'exclama Aro, en prenant un air enfantin. Tu as un magnifique parfum florale... Euh... Non, Monsieur... Ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais... Oui, Lys Pince se porte bien mais elle a reçu un message de la part de Sébastien et il semblerait qu'il l'ait retrouvé. Enfin... C'est ce qu'il raconte. Du coup, Lys appréhende un peu mon départ pour... D'accord. Merci. A vous aussi."

J'entendis qu'il avait déposé son portable. Un léger bruissement de tissu me révélait qu'il était déjà en tenue d'Adam. Je frissonnais. Mon dieu! Il allait me prendre dans la douche! A cette pensée, tout mon corps vibra. Un de ses bras était autour de ma taille tandis que sa main prit une de mes jambes. Et il me souleva dans les airs.

"_ Oh!

_ Tu ne t'y attendais pas à cela."

J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou. Un de mes seins caressait légèrement son téton qui durcit presque immédiatement. Il baissa son regard sur moi. Ses lèvres étaient un peu pincées.

"_ Poses-moi tes questions."

Je fus prise au dépourvu. Je pensais qu'on allait... Le rouge me monta aux joues. Quoique... Une pause ne peut pas faire de mal. Cela le fit éclater de rire. Est-ce vrai qu'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées? Cela expliquerait tellement de choses.

"_ Oui, je lis dans les pensées, dit-il tout simplement.

_ Et ta famille a aussi des facultés?"

Je voyais qu'il était en train de réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas tout me dire. Je haussais un sourcil. Interrogateur.

"_ Ma sœur pouvait rendre heureux n'importe quelle personne, murmura Aro soudainement mélancolique."

Ses traits montraient une profonde triste. De la souffrance. Et je compris qu'il avait du mal à faire son deuil. A passer à autre chose. Déjà que je lui avais fait mal... Maintenant je lui posais les mauvaises questions... J'étais vraiment un monstre...

"_ Non. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es un ange à côté de moi."

Encore une fois, il se traitait de monstre alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Mais sa voix était un peu plus rauque, un peu plus sombre. Je ne pus retenir mon frissonnement. Non. Il ne me faisait pas peur. Je l'aimais.

"_ Que veux-tu dire?"

Il me posa sur le sol puis fit tourner le robinet d'eau chaude à son maximum. Son silence n'était pas... Apaisant. Il était même assez effrayant. Aro se tourna vers moi, les yeux noirs. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là? Pour moi, il n'était pas un monstre, loin de là.

"_ Si tu l'es alors moi aussi, je le suis, rétorquais-je sur la défensive. Ce n'est pas toi qui me disait qu'on était un couple?"

Ce fut lui qui prit un air étonné puis un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Minuscule. Mais cela ne suffisait pas pour le rendre heureux. Aro prit ma main et m'aida à aller dans la baignoire - bien que je n'en avais pas besoin. Je m'assieds. A genoux. J'attendais qu'il me rejoigne mais il n'était pas décidé à le faire.

"_ Si c'est trop difficile, on peut passer à la prochaine question, dis-je en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère."

Aro passa une jambe puis l'autre dans l'eau chaude. Il poussa un petit soupir, soulagé. Ses muscles du visage se détendirent.

"_ Quel est ton plat préféré?

_ Euh..."

Silence. Soudain, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire. Révélant des dents blanches et bien alignées. Mais tout ce qui m'intéressait réellement, c'était le goût de ses lèvres. Il me serra dans ses bras et m'installa sur ses genoux. Il me fit un baiser dans le cou et fit d'une voix faussement méchante:

"_ Je suis un grand carnivore.

_ L'homme est omnivore, rectifiais-je en riant. Et manger trop de viande, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé. Il va falloir que je veille sur ton régime alimentaire.

_ Oh non..."

Il avait l'air terriblement déçu mais il avait retrouvé le sourire. C'était ça de gagner.

"_ Question suivante:... Quel est ton animal préféré?

_ L'aigle.

_ Symbole de l'Empire Romain. Serais-tu un conquérant?

_ Je suis le conquérant de ton coeur et cela me suffit largement, déclara-t-il en m'embrassant.

_ Dis-moi maintenant quel est ton plat préféré?

_ Je ne sais pas... J'aime bien le sang chaud.

_ Le sang chaud? Riais-je en lui donnant une petite tape sur sa cuisse. Dis donc... N'es-tu pas en train de me dire que tu es un..."

J'écarquillais les yeux. Je venais de comprendre quelque chose. En 3ème, j'avais lu _Dracula_ de Bram Stocker. Et je me souviens que les vampires n'appréciaient pas l'ail. L'eau bénite et le crucifix les éloignent. Je secouais négativement de la tête. En me disant que ce n'était pas possible. Les vampires n'existent pas. Ce n'est qu'un délire que l'homme a fait pour expliquer les disparitions ou les morts étranges. Et... Pourtant... J'avais le sentiment que ce qu'il me disait était vrai.

"_ Tous les Italiens sont comme toi? Interrogeais-je en changeant de conversation.

_ Comment ça?

_ De vrais chauds lapins?"

Aro pouffa puis il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille.

"_ Je suis un sacré phénomène, admit-il.

_ Non, c'est vrai! M'exclamais-je en étant faussement étonnée. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué...

_ Arrête de te moquer de moi.

_ Et toi tu ne le fais pas, peut-être?

_ Prends garde, ma douce, je risque de vous punir."

Mon corps eut des frissons agréables. Je me collais plus contre lui. Ce qui avait l'air de l'enchanté. Quel pervers! Il eut un sourire et m'embrassa fougueusement.

"_ Intéressant, lâchais-je, moqueuse. Quel genre de punition?

_ Le genre de punition qui t'empêchera de te lever demain matin à cause de douloureuses courbatures que tu auras attrapé pendant la nuit.

_ J'aime cette punition."

J'entendis mon portable vibrer. Ce n'était pas un message. Mais un appel. Je sortis de l'eau en toute vitesse bien que j'eus quelques difficultés à convaincre mon compagnon de me lâcher. Après lui avoir passé sur le corps... Je courrais jusqu'à mon sac à main et saisie mon portable.

"_ Allô?

_ _Cela fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix. Si douce. Si raffinée..._"

C'était Sébastien. Mes muscles se raidirent automatiquement tandis que mon compagnon se tenait au seuil de la chambre. Son regard me demandait qui c'était.

"_ Va ailleurs si j'y suis! Rétorquais-je."

Le visage d'Aro était étrangement lisse, détendu mais je sentais que quelque chose se préparait dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas que je le vois en colère. Il ne voulait pas me faire peur. Ses iris se firent plus sombre. J'avais l'étrange impression qu'il allait tuer Sébastien rien qu'en pensant à mon harceleur.

"_ _Du calme. Je ne te veux aucun mal..._

_ Si tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal, tu n'aurais pas agi comme tu l'a fait hier soir! Répliquais-je haineuse.

_ _Dis-moi... Ton protecteur est toujours avec toi?_

_ Laisse l'Inspecteur Venturi tranquille! Il n'est pas avec moi, mentis-je en essayant.

_ _Je l'espère bien... Car si jamais je vous vois ensemble... Je te jure qu'il mourra dans d'atroces souffrances._

_ Faudrait déjà que tu le trouves."

Je raccrochais rapidement et bloquais le numéro. Maintenant je serais tranquille. Mais je sais que ce n'était que de courte durée. Je me retournais vers Aro. Toute tremblante. Il se précipita vers moi et me couvrit d'un peignoir puis il me serra dans ses bras. Il me conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre qui était à l'autre bout du couloir. Je ne faisais plus attention à mon environnement. J'avais peur que Sébastien me retrouve. J'avais peur pour Aro. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit mêlé à cela. Je ne voulais pas le voir mourir. Sa main me serra encore plus. Comme pour me dire que je ne risquais rien tant que je resterais auprès de lui. Il me souria pour me rassurer. Cela m'apaisa.

Il savait comment faire pour calmer mes craintes, mes angoisses. Il savait comment éloigner mes cauchemars et mes doutes. Je devais juste lui laisser la chance de prouver à quel point il m'aime...

Aro me fit allongé dans son lit et se plaça à côté de moi.

"_ Dis-moi ce que tu veux comme repas."

Je l'enlaçais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il aille dans la cuisine. Je voulais qu'il reste auprès de moi. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte.

"_ N'aie pas peur, Lys. Je suis là. Tu es en sécurité. Il ne sait pas où tu es et il essaye de te provoquer pour que tu sortes de ta cachette. Reste calme."

Sur ces mots, je m'endormis dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.


	18. Découverte

Lorsque je me réveillais, un rayon de soleil s'était posé sur mon visage. Je me frottais les paupières puis m'étirais. Ma main toucha la place qui était à côté de moi, et je compris qu'Aro était parti. Où? Je ne le savais pas. Peut-être au commissariat. Après tout c'était son lieu de travail. Si c'était le cas... La journée allait être longue sans lui. Je soupirais. En repensant à ce qu'il m'avait dit hier. Je n'avais rien eu comme informations sur lui. Pas sur sa soeur. Ni sur sa famille. A croire qu'il n'aimait pas que je pointe ce sujet du doigt. Bon... Tant pis... J'essayerais d'en savoir plus plus tard.

Je me redressais sur mon séant. J'observais sa chambre avec minutie. Tout était de rouge et noir. Cela avait presque un aspect un peu glauque. Mais bon... Chacun ses goûts, pas vrai? Les meubles étaient plus dans le style romantique. Il y avait une certaine finesse dans le mobilier. Le baldaquin était si grand que cinq personnes pouvaient y résider pour dormir. Les draps étaient si doux... Et le matelas si moelleux... Je me rallongeais dedans, profitant de la douceur de la matinée. Mais aussi parce que j'avais la flemme de sortir de mon lit. En plus le carrelage devait être froid. Brrr!

J'entendis que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Je tournais la tête et vis le visage d'Aro dans l'espacement de l'entrée. Je lui souriais automatiquement. Il n'était pas parti. Il était resté ici. Mon coeur s'emballa fougueusement. Que c'était agréable. L'homme entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Il tenait un plateau dans ses mains.

"_ Je suis gâtée, fis-je alors qu'il s'installait sur son lit.

_ Tu es ma Princesse. Il est normal que je prenne soin de toi."

Le plateau était devant moi et bien garni. J'avais une tasse de thé au citron. Un verre de jus d'orange, une pomme et des tartines de nutella. Je me léchais déjà les babines ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de mon compagnon. Son bras passa autour de ma taille. Ce qui me provoqua une vague de frisson. Mais au lieu de prendre ma tasse de thé, j'étais plus centrée vers les lèvres de mon doux amant. Je tirais doucement le col de sa chemise et plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'entendis un grognement amusé. Je le poussais en arrière pour qu'il s'allonge. Il se laissa faire à ma plus grande surprise. Je défis sa chemise et caressa les parcelles de son torse glacé. Son sourire espiègle apparut puis il saisit une tartine et me dit:

"_ Mange avant que je te saute dessus.

_ Oui, monsieur! Fis-je en m'esclaffant."

Avec lui, j'oubliais un peu mes ennuis. Et surtout Sébastien. Mais je devais penser à mes études. La rentrée était pour bientôt. Je me demandais alors si notre relation allait supporter la distance. Aro caressait le dos de ma main droite avec son doigt. Il s'amusait à faire des cercles. Je fermais les yeux. Immortalisant ce moment.

"_ Que fais-tu comme étude? Demanda-t-il.

_ Je souhaite devenir animatrice nature. Je veux sensibiliser les enfants à protéger la nature. Plus on les confronte à cela jeune, plus ils comprennent l'impact que nous avons sur la planète. Si nous ne faisons rien, pas de communication, ni de sensibilisation, personne ne fera attention à son environnement.

_ Où se trouve cette école?

_ A Lyon.

_ Bien. Je demanderais à mon supérieur de me faire muter là-bas. Il est hors de question que je t'abandonne. Surtout si ce psychopathe de malheur tourne encore autour de toi."

J'étais touchée par les intentions de mon amoureux. Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de me protéger. De me rendre heureuse. J'aimerais lui rendre la pareille. Et je ne savais comment faire. Je ne le connaissais pas encore assez pour lui offrir quelque chose de moi. A part de la tendresse. Et de l'amour. Je ne pouvais lui offrir que cela. J'aperçus alors qu'il tenait une tasse avec un liquide assez rouge sombre. Il aperçut mon regard et posa la tasse sur sa table de chevet. Loin de mes yeux. Comme s'il avait peur que je découvrais son secret. Son... Secret? Je constatais que ses yeux étaient redevenus rouge sang. Était-ce une coïncidence? Je ne le pense pas. Quand il désirait quelque chose, ses yeux devenaient instinctivement noirs. Et il avait ce regard de tueur... Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je n'éprouvais pas de la peur...

"_ Es-tu réellement ce que je pense? Demandais-je tout d'un coup méfiante."

Il fronça les sourcils. Ne comprenant pas ma réaction. Il savait lire mes pensées. A l'instant. Ou pouvait-il aller plus loin dans mes souvenirs? Cela pouvait expliquer le fait qu'il me connaissait aussi bien. Aro se pinça les lèvres.

"_ Peux-tu clarifier ta pensée, Lys?

_ Ce que tu m'as dit lorsque nous étions dans le bain..."

Il n'avait pas l'intention de me cacher sa vraie nature. Il m'avait laissé des clins d'oeils. A tout moment j'aurais pu partir, m'enfuir ou prévenir les autorités mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

"_ C'était la vérité? Quand tu disais que tu préférais le sang chaud."

Aro m'observa un moment. Triste. Comme si je l'avais déjà rejeté. Comme si je refusais son amour. Comme si je ne l'acceptais pas comme il était. Ce qu'il était. Un prédateur. Un être sanguinaire...

"_ Tu n'as jamais été un inspecteur de police. Avec qui tu parlais alors?"

Le silence me répondit. Son visage s'était refermé. Ses mains s'étaient rétractées en poings. Leurs jointures allaient bientôt craquer. Je l'avais blessé. A aucun moment, il avait fui sa nature. Hier matin... Il me l'a dit. Qu'il était un monstre. Et je ne l'ai pas cru. Je ne me suis pas posée de question par rapport à ses yeux. Ni à sa température du corps. Ni à sa force surhumaine. Mais jamais il ne me l'avait caché. Il voulait sans doute que je le devine. Par moi-même. C'était complètement absurde! Mais beaucoup de choses allaient dans cette direction. Et je ne pouvais pas le nier.

"_ Je vais te raccompagner chez tes parents. Tu vas faire tes valises et tu vas aller dans ton appartement. Je sais que Sébastien ne sait pas que tu habites. Je l'ai lu dans tes pensées. Tu seras en sécurité là-bas, décréta-t-il d'une voix morte.

_ Tu ne me tues pas?

_ Cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Si tu meurs, je n'aurais plus de raison de vivre. Je préfère te savoir en vie."

Ainsi il m'abandonnait... Comme Alex...

Etant sous le choc, les larmes ne coulaient pas... Je n'en avais pas la force.


	19. La rupture

Le trajet se fit silencieusement. Aro assura à mes parents que je serais plus en sécurité à Lyon qu'ici. Par chance, ils comprirent. Et ce fut le temps des au revoir. Cela me pinça le cœur mais je savais que j'allais les revoir. Aro m'a dit qu'il allait disparaître. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Comme si je ne l'avais jamais rencontré.

Étrangement, je ne pleurais pas. Je n'en avais pas envie. Mon cœur souffrait de cette perte mais les larmes ne venaient pas. C'est comme si j'étais déjà hors de ce monde. Morte... Cela m'arrangeait bien. Je ne voulais pas lui parler. Je ne me sentais pas capable. Je me demandais alors... Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'avait-il choisi? _Mia cantante_? C'était quoi? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Surtout du point de vue vampire... Et plus je réfléchissais, plus mon cœur me disait que je l'aimais réellement... Il n'était pas un monstre. Il tuait des personnes pour se nourrir comme nous, nous le faisons avec les animaux. Non. Il n'a jamais été un monstre pour moi. Quand il était avec moi...

Mais nous avions pris une décision. Il fallait la tenir.

Le voyage jusqu'à Lyon se passa sans ménagement. Toujours aussi silencieux. Il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole. Bien que mon cœur voulait entendre sa douce voix. Elle m'était si agréable... Si apaisante... Le véhicule arriva devant mon appartement. Je sortis rapidement de la voiture tout en prenant mon sac à main et ma valise. Quant à Aro, il ne sortit pas de la voiture. Il gardait le silence. A force, je vais réellement croire l'expression "muet comme une tombe". Mon cœur fut meurtri par cette réaction. Mais je le cachais aussitôt. Je n'avais plus rien à faire de lui. Je me tournais vers la porte et la déverrouilla. Au loin, je pouvais dire qu'il était parti.

Je montais les marches. Une à une. Assez difficilement, je dois l'avouer. Ce ne fut que lorsque je pénétrais chez moi. Dans mon antre, que je me mis à pleurer... La tension était redescendue. Le trou était béant dans ma poitrine. La souffrance était présente. Et je savais que j'allais la sentir jusqu'à ce que je sois guérie. Je verrouillais l'entrée, me mis en pyjama et me coucha dans mon lit. Sans manger. Je n'en éprouvais pas le besoin.

Les jours passèrent lentement. Sans grand changement. Je n'avais pas eu de coup de téléphone de Sébastien. Cela me rassura. Pas de nouvelles non plus d'Aro. Je restais cloîtrer dans mon appartement, à attendre que la rentrée se rapproche pour que je puisse faire mes achats scolaires. Je soupirais. A présent, je n'avais plus trop envie de vivre. Loin d'Aro surtout.

Si vraiment il était un vampire, il m'aurait déjà tué, non? Mais puisque je n'avais rien dis à personne, il ne pouvait rien me faire. C'était un peu idiot comme raisonnement...

Un jour, je décidais de sortir un peu. Pour aérer mon esprit. Je remarquais alors que j'avais maigri. Remarque je n'avais rien mangé depuis que j'étais arrivée. Je ne buvais que de l'eau ou du thé. A part ça... Rien ne passait. Même les choses que j'aimais, le chocolat, le spéculoos ou encore le réglisse ne passaient pas. Je traversais la rue et allais au bar tabac d'en face. Je m'assied à une table devant la baie-vitrée. J'aimais regarder les passants tout en sirotant mon thé au citron. Mon regard vogua... Je ne sais où...

Jusqu'à ce que je le vis... En train de me regarder. Il avait une sale mine. Comme si le fait d'être éloigné de moi était nuisible pour sa vie. Tant mieux. Il avait pris tout seul la décision de me quitter. Qu'il assume. Je n'ai fait que poser des questions. Il ne m'avait pas répondu. C'est lui le fautif.

Mais il me manquait...

A présent, j'avais peur. Peur pour lui. Et peur de lui. Oui, je l'avoue... C'était bizarre comme réaction.; Et s'il venait me voir pour me parler. Qu'allais-je lui dire? "Je t'aime"? Non. C'était bien trop simple. Dois-je réellement lui laisser une chance? Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas prête pour une confrontation. Pour notre confrontation.

Je réglais la note tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs vers lui. A mon plus grand regret... Il était déjà reparti. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je fus prise par des hauts-le-cœur. Le gérant m'indiqua rapidement les toilettes pour que j'y aille. J'eus juste le temps de fermer la porte et de me retourner pour me vider. Plus je vomissais, plus j'avais mal à la gorge. Je me sentais si nauséeuse. J'étais tellement mal que je me demandais si j'avais assez de force pour rentrer jusqu'à mon appartement. J'attendis un peu avant de me relever. Puis je décidais que je m'étais assez éternisée dans ce bar après avoir nettoyé derrière moi.

Là... Dans les escaliers... Ce fut difficile... Très difficile. Ma main était accrochée à la rampe de l'escalier comme si j'espérais qu'elle allait me tracter jusqu'à mon étage. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas d'accesseur comme vous avez pu le constater. Ce fut une lente et atroce agonie. Mais une fois arrivée devant le pallier de ma porte, je fus prise par un étourdissement. Je tentais, désespérément, d'ouvrir la porte. Par chance, je pus la déverrouiller! Par je ne sais quelle miracle! Après quelques longues minutes à essayer de rentrer la clef dans la serrure... Pas facile lorsqu'on est en proie d'un malaise... Je m'enfermais... Pas parce que j'avais peur que quelqu'un rentre... Ou peut-être que j'avais peur de me retrouver nez-à-nez avec mon... Comment vais-je l'appeler? Ce n'étais pas une relation sérieuse... Mon aventure d'un soir? Oui... Cela correspondait mieux. Je ne voulais pas qu'un vampire se pointe dans mon appartement à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Vraiment... Je n'étais pas bien... Je vais prendre un Smecta... Je mis la poudre blanche dans mon verre. J'ajoutais de l'eau. Je mélangeais l'étrange contenu qui n'avait pas de goût une fois dans la bouche. Je grimaçais une fois le liquide ingurgité. Puis j'allais vers ma cuisine pour poser mon verre dans le levier... Mais le verre me glissa des mains. Il se cassa sur le sol... Je venais de comprendre quelque chose...

Pas très rassurant...


End file.
